The New Kids at Ouran
by LimitedTimeLoser
Summary: A preeminent, American family of independent means move to Japan with a secret that they're hiding from their youngest daughter. They send their son (Oscar) and daughter (Catalina) to attended Ouran Academy 'because of their friendship with 'Tamaki Suoh'. Soon, they find out that they're not only connected to the Suoh family but the Ootori family, in more ways than one.
1. Meet the Original Characters

**This fic contains 6 original characters. This page will let you know a bit about each character so that they don't appear to be complete strangers lol. You learn more about them once you read the story. Thanks(in advance) for reading my fanfiction**

**Catalina DiLaurentis ****, 17, ****who is a new American student at Ouran Academy. She is a High school second-year. She was born with golden brown hair like her mother but dyed it black. She has blue eyes has that has sort of an icy appearance. She is the beautiful final child of her parents. She's a very nice girl but tends to go against authority figures due to her rebellious nature.(There's not much else I can tell you about this character without spoiling the story.)**

**Oscar Gideon DiLaurentis****, 18, also a new American student at Ouran Academy. He is a high school third-year. He was born with dark brown hair like his father but also dyed his hair black he has green eyes like his father as well. He his the handsome (only) son of his parent and is Catalina's older brother. He is usually quiet unless he is spoken to or attends an event or there is a situation where he has no choice but to be social able. He is a nice guy who constantly backs up his younger sister. He is usually tries to talk his sister out of things that he doesn't think will benefit her though she sometimes do it anyway he goes along with it.**

**Melissa DiLaurentis****, 20, an American college student at university that is owned by grandfather that specializes in the medical field. She has natural golden brown hair that she took after her mother and green eyes like her father. She is the eldest daughter and is beautiful coming from a family with natural good looks. She's a very obnoxious person. She has a devious, manipulative personality. She knows the real reason her family moved to Japan and goes to visit for a while since she took a personal break from school. Melissa has a strong dislike for her sister claiming that she takes away the attention from her which really isn't the case. When she is around usually it's for her own well being.**

**Welsey DiLaurentis****, 46, Wealthy Italian-American Chairman of his family's (DiLaurentis)enterprise. Owns the family's well-known diverse business The DiLaurentis Group and is Co-owner of his father's medical facility and schools around the US. (Haverbrooke Medical Center) & (Haverbrooke Academy {private institution}, Haverbrooke High, Haverbrooke Junior High, and Haverbrooke Elementary). He has dark brown and grey hair with green eyes. He is the handsome father of Catalina, Oscar, and Melissa. Unlike the usual wealthy man Wesley is a very friendly man who is extremely family oriented. He tends to joke around a lot and spend time with his family. He has a personal relationship with Yoshio Ootori and Yuzuru Suoh(he is close friends with them) and he is a very important and reliable client to the Ootori Group. He has a close relationship with each of his children and usually lets them make their own choices as to who and what they want to become. He especially has a close bond with his youngest child, Catalina.**

**Grace DiLaurentis****, 44, wealthy American owner of the Ackard Group who represents over 100 major companies all over the world (she inherited the family business from her father when he passed) She has golden brown hair and icy blue eyes. She's the gorgeous mother of Melissa, Oscar, and Catalina and wife of Wesley(happily married). Her maiden name is Ackard. She, like her husband, is family oriented and friendly. She goes along with nearly all of her husband's choices since they usually benefit their family. She loves each of her children but she secretly favors Oscar the most.**

**Hugh DiLaurentis****, 68, is the Italian owner of numerous popular country clubs in the US and Italy(inherited from his father) he's a retired doctor that opened up his own chain of medical facilities (Haverbrooke Medical Center). His hair color is salt and pepper(dark brown and grey) with hazel eyes. He's the father of Wesley, father-in-law of Grace and grandfather of Melissa, Oscar, and Catalina. He lives with his son and family in Japan. He is a friendly old man who loves to laugh with his grandchildren. He openly doesn't like Melissa because of how she treats Catalina(his favorite grandchild).**


	2. Kyoya Meets The DiLaurentises

**~New Kids in Ouran~**

**The following story that you are about to read is an _Ouran High School Host Club _fanfiction. I have only created a handful of characters who are introduced in the very first page. The characters that were not mentioned on the first page as Original Characters are property of Bisco Hatori. With me saying that I don't believe it's necessary to say that I don't own with _Ouran High School Host Club _in anyway. Although I wish I was because it's pure awesomeness! Thanks for clickety clacking on my fic here, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**-_The Host Club is now open for business_-**

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with way too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

Today the host club dressed at secret agents. As usual Tamaki chose today's theme. He wore a white suit with a gold silk shirt under his white suit jacket and a loose white tie. He sported his favorite pair of sunglasses to cover his eyes. His hair had been combed back leaving a piece in the front to dangle freely. The other members of the club wore something similar to his except their suits were all black with different colored shirts and ties.(Kyoya: Purple, Haruhi: Pink, Mori: green, Honey: blue, Kaoru: yellow, Hikaru: red) with handkerchiefs in the front suit pocket to match. Each of them wore their hair similar to Tamaki's excluding Takashi. To top it off they all had cool looking gear on them like earpieces, realistic looking plastic guns and black sunglasses with their names on them in rhinestones to match their assigned color.

A group of Tamaki's regulars surrounded him with broad smiles on their faces all shrieking with glee.

"Oh Tamaki," said a dark haired girl with thick lips, "You look amazing!" The girls all spoke to agree with her.

"Yes, she's right. You look like an actor! You should be in movies Tamaki!" shrieked another regular.

He cupped her chin in between his index finger and thumb as he stood very close to her.

"Only if you promise me to be a part of my happily ever after, my princess." he cooed. This earned high pitched squeals from the girls. Tamaki smiled with a very proud gleam in his eye when he noticed one of the girls had fainted.

Haruhi laughed to herself at the fan-girl foolishness that surrounded the host club's prince character. She then noticed a group of regulars of her own were now circling her with stars in their eyes and their mouths open wide. The all squealed in unison as if they'd timed it. This made Haruhi's eyes sparkle. Secretly she liked being fawned over by adoring fan-girls

"Haruhi!" One of the girls yelled causing them all to burst into a fit of laughter.

"You just look so manly and handsome, Haruhi!" said a regular of Haruhi's with short hair. "You look magnificent!"

"Thanks ladies." Haruhi said smiling making her group bounce with glee.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! It's easier to tell you two apart today since you're wearing different colors." said one of the Hitachiin lovers. A bunch of Hitachiin lovers surrounded the twins today trying to study the twins they thought it'd make it easier for the next time they play the _Which one is Hikaru Gaaame! _

"Well," Hikaru started. "We figured it would be nice today since you asked us to dress different last time we met." Kaoru finished.

"I can't stop looking at the both of you!" yelled one of the girls. Hikaru held his brother tightly around the waist as he stood behind him. Hikaru's lips trembled as he moved closer to Kaoru's ear this caused this brother to blush violently.

"Tell me about it.." Hikaru whispered into his twins ear, "I can't keep my eyes off of you Kaoru." he then kissed his brother's ear softly.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru moaned. The twins continued their performance as the fan-girls all swooned over and yelped with excitement.

"Oh no, I can't watch this anymore!" said a blushing princess.

"Why not? This is the best they've ever done!"whispered another. "Look it's sooo- Oh my gosh! Are you seeing this?"

"You're right! This is getting good." the blushing girl said as she watched closer.

Honey ran around the music room chasing Takashi with his plastic gun. His sunglasses bounced up and down on his nose. Mori toppled onto the floor intentionally so that Mitsukuni wouldn't get tired chasing him. Hunny laughed as he pulled Takashi up to his feet. He then pointed the gun to Takashi's lower back.

"Hands up where I can see them!" Hunny said pushing Mori so that he walked forward. The taller boy held up his hands in surrender.

"Well Takashi there is no way you'll be able to rob another bakery!" Mitsukuni giggled as he pretended to put Mori in the back of his car.

"You got me." Mori said simply.

The group of regulars who sat down to watch the two cousins all giggled.

"Aw, they play so well together!" Squealed a regular.

"Mori looks fantastic in his suit and so does Hunny." another said.

Hunny spoke into his earpiece, "Usa-Chan! Kyo-chan! I've stopped the cake bandit!"

Kyoya pushed up glasses with his middle fiddle as he spoke into his ear piece, "Well done, I'm quite impressed Hunny-senpai. This is your fifth cake bandit this week. Keep it up and you'll surely make quota in no time. Bring him in." surprisingly, Kyoya was enjoyed his game with Hunny and Mori.

"Okey dokey!" Hunny said hopping into his imaginary car.

A few girls from the each host came over to surround raven haired teen watched them as they got closer when they were complete face to face with him he acknowledged them.

"Yes ladies?"

"When will the next picture book for each host come out?" asked one of Tamaki's regulars.

"Well, the photo shoot for the secret agent costumes were done before today's meeting. So, my guess would be by this time next week, I'll be sure to notify all of you two days prior to its official release date." said Kyoya as he closed his laptop. The girls all thanked him from for the picture book.

"Oh no, no, no. Thank you ladies." he smiled as they walked away the lenses of his glasses were now gleaming brightly.

**-Closing Time-**

Tamaki walked over to the couch in the center of the music room to have seat. The host club was now closed for the day so everyone sat down to relax like they usually do either that or goof off. The king snapped his fingers causing a loud echo to fill the room,

"Gather around hosts!" he commanded. Each member of the host club waltzed over to join him on the couch or brought over a chair to sit near the others. He smiled before speaking,

"Well men. And Haruhi. Today was fantastic. Who agrees?"

Everyone agreed with him, the day did go by pretty fast and each host including Kyoya were in a really great mood today.

"I have important news to share with you all." he said standing to his feet.

"What is it, Boss?" the twins asked with bored looks on their faces.

"Two very close friends of mine will be attending school here shortly after they move here to Japan from America!" he nearly shouted.

"Really?" Hikaru yawned, "_That's _your big news?"

"Come on Hikaru. Play nice. That's cool, senpai. You must be excited. Do they speak Japanese?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, fluently actually." Tamaki nodded proudly.

"That's rather interesting. One of my family's important clients are moving here from America as father informed me that they have two teenagers who will be attending Ouran Academy. What are their names, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he typed on his pineapple laptop.

"Catalina and Oscar DiLaurentis." Tamaki said with excitement. Kyoya stopped typing and rubbed his chin, "Hmm.." he hummed.

"Seems like we're talking about the same set of siblings. We're having the DiLaurentis family over for dinner the night they arrive." Kyoya said.

"So, Tama-chan when will they be here?" Hunny asked as he played with his stuffed bunny Usa-chan's ears.

"In less than a week! Oh, I'm so excited!" Tamaki yelled.

"That's cool! We get to make a new friend, right Takashi?" Hunny smiled. Mori nodded smiling only slightly.

**-A few nights later at the Ootori Estate-**

**-The Ootori DiLaurentis Dinner-**

Kyoya's father, Yoshio Ootori, opened the door once he heard the door bell ring. The Ootoris stood on the side of the door so that they could greet the DiLaurentises when they came in. Once everyone exchanged names the DiLaurentises were escorted to the dining room. The room was absolutely beautiful the decor and china all matched the furniture. There were two glass dining tables had a elegant set up of dishes and silverware. One table had eight chairs and the other had only three. Yoshio separated the adults from teens so replaced his son, Kyoya, at the table with only three chairs with Oscar and Catalina DiLaurentis. Once the youngest were seated the adults sat at the table behind him. At the adults' table sat Kyoya's parents, his eldest brother and his sister and with Oscar and Catalina's parents, Grace and Wesley along with their sister, Melissa.

Once drinks were placed on the table the frivolous chatting began. Kyoya's father informed him before the dinner to be very friendly with the DiLaurentis saying that it shall benefit him later.

"Well for starters, I'd like to thank you two for attending this dinner with your family. It means a lot to us." Kyoya said sounding as sincere as possible.

"Oh no, thank you for inviting us Ootori." Oscar said before taking a sip of sparkling water.

"It's a pleasure." Catalina said with a smile on her face.

Yoshio Ootori stood to make a toast when everyone said _cheers C_atalina reminded herself to make eye contact. As she made eye contact with Kyoya she felt herself about to blush. 'Wow, Tamaki could've mention how handsome this guy is.' she thought to herself.

"So, you're a friend of Tamaki Suoh, correct?" Oscar asked looking at Kyoya.

"Correct, Tamaki and I have been friends since middle school. We're actually in the same class." Kyoya answered sipping his tea.

"You're in the Host Club with him as well, he's told me about you and the others."Catalina said with a smile on her face.

"Yes that's right. So, Tamaki informed me that the two of you are fluent in Japanese. It's quite rare for an American to speak fluent Japanese. Well, I haven't met to many Americans who speak the language perfectly." Kyoya laughed a little obviously making small talk.

"You may test us, if you'd like." they said in unison.

"Haha, you're quite the entertainer DiLaurentis." Yoshio laughed along with everyone else at the table.

"Please, call me Wesley." Wesley said before sipping his wine. His wife, Grace, looked back at her children and saw that they appeared to be enjoying themselves. Melissa shook her head and smiled at her father, "Dad, do you always have to tell that joke?"

"Of course, that's the best of my material!" he said proudly. "Isn't that right, Oscar?" he said looking back at his son.

"That's right dad!" Oscar answered obviously having no idea what was going on at that table. Kyoya nodded with an impressed smirk on his face, "Wow, I must say I'm completely blown away. You both speak Japanese exceptionally well. When did you begin learning?" he asked.

"Well I've been learning for about three years but my sister here learns astonishingly quick." Oscar said poking his sister's head. "It's quite odd."

"Oh, stop it Oscar. You're just jealous because I'm epic!" she laughed.

Kyoya smiled, "Hmm, so how fast did you learn?" he asked.

"I'd say less than a year. I had a Japan-born tutor that worked with me once a day after school on week days and few times a day during weekends and vacation days," she said proudly.

"Wow, that's quite impressive." Kyoya added.

"See, when she wants to learn something she keeps at it. I call her the pusher." Oscar said.

"Haha, that's an accurate name." Kyoya laughed as he began to check Catalina out.

"He and I are fluent in Spanish as well. Since our great grandmother was from Spain we decided to learn together. Plus, our father says it's mandatory for everyone in the household to speak at least one foreign language before we graduate." Catalina began.

"Our father made sure everyone in our household spoke Japanese before we moved here. We learned that we'd be moving to Japan after Catalina became a high school student. Why? He still hasn't made that clear to us but..."Oscar said.

"Hmm," Kyoya said, he began to remind himself to write this all down his notebook once the dinner was over. "So, what year are the two of you?"

"Oscar is a high school third-year and I am a second-year." Catalina answered.

"Do you by any chance know what class you're in? You are enrolled already, right?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses.

"I'm in class 2-A." Catalina answered.

Kyoya's lens began to shine as he said, "So am I. And Tamaki as well. And you?" he asked looking at Oscar.

"3-A." Oscar said as he watched the servers place their food on the table.

"You're in the same class as two other host club members. Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. They are looking forward to meeting you. Maybe you should befriend them?" Kyoya suggested.

The room got quiet as everyone began to eat dinner. The silence only lasted until they began to wait for their dessert. Kyoya cleared his throat and smiled at the Oscar and Catalina, he'd gotten an idea.

"When will you begin attending Ouran?" Kyoya asked his new classmate.

"We start in two days. That's…Wednesday." Catalina answered.

"Have you had a tour yet?" the young host asked.

"Um no, we were going to wait until Wednesday," Oscar answered.

Kyoya scratched his chin, "Why don't you visit the host club tomorrow?"

Oscar shook his head quickly," Sorry, Ootori but that's not the scene I'd want to be seen before my first day."

Catalina laughed at her brother, "I'd come visit tomorrow."

"I meant when we closed it for the day. You'd get to meet your new schoolmates and I could give you the tour then. It'd be better than waiting until your first day, I imagine." Kyoya suggested before his dessert was placed in front of him. Catalina grabbed her fork and picked up a sliced strawberry pointing it at Kyoya, "Hmm, you've got a deal!" she winked as she placed the strawberry in her mouth.

"That's good to know." Kyoya responded.

The dinner ended soon after dessert had been served. The DiLaurentis all left the Ootori estate after thanking them for the dinner full and satisfied. Kyoya ran upstairs to his room to write down all the important things he need to know about them that he's learned today. Then, he took a shower and hopped into bed he had long day ahead of him tomorrow.

* * *

**Alright that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Tell me what you love or hate about it lol. Should I continue? If you're a jerk and just say no just because chances are I'm going to continue anyway. Again please review :) this is my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction!**


	3. Tour de Ouran Academy

**Tour de Ouran Academy**

* * *

_Ring, ring...Ring, ring..._The boy's onyx eyes opened slowly then he hesitantly rose out of bed. It was _six-fifty _on a Tuesday morning and Kyoya went to sleep early for the first time in a few weeks. He woke up in a pretty good mood. He started his morning weekday routine as soon as he gained metal consciousness._ Seven-fifteen _and he was combing his hair in the mirror. There was a heavy knock at his door he could tell it was his father so he went to open it. Sure enough it was his father, he was dressed in a nice suit with a cup of coffee in his hand. Kyoya stood to the side so that his dad could enter.

"Good morning, Kyoya." his father said warmly handing him the cup of coffee. Kyoya took it and thanked him returning to his morning routine, "Good morning." he said back. Yoshio sat on the couch near Kyoya's laptop, propped his feet up on the table and watched as Kyoya put on his shoes.

"Did you enjoy the dinner last night?" Yoshio asked.

Kyoya looked at him, "Yes, I did." he said honestly.

Yoshio got up and walked to the door, "That's good," he said as he walked out of the door before he got too far out he peaked his head back in to room, "You should know that it is important that befriend the DiLaurentises, Kyoya."

Kyoya looked at the door when he walked away; he still heard footsteps though.

"Hm." he hummed placing on his glasses soon the footsteps stopped and his father called for him.

"The car is waiting for you out front, Kyoya!"

He took that as his father's way of telling him to hurry up and leave. He grabbed his supplies, coffee and hurried out of the door.

**-Ouran Academy Halls-**

**_-fifteen minutes before classes begin-_**

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted, "Hey, wait up!" he said as he ran up to Kyoya. Kyoya turned around actually looking like he was happy to see Tamaki. Tamaki smiled once he noticed, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you, Kyoya." he laughed.

Kyoya opened his tiny black book and began to write in it, "Why were you looking for me exactly?" he asked.

The blonde smiled, "To ask you how'd the dinner turn out? So how was it?" he asked with far too much enthusiasm. Kyoya closed his notebook and placed a hand in his pocket, "It was... pretty good. I believe they enjoyed themselves. I invited them to come here today after our club activities for a tour of Ouran Academy." he said straight-faced.

"Perfect! That's perfect, Kyoya!' Tamaki jumped with excitement.

"Tamaki, you've forgotten about me haven't you?" whined a dark haired girl. Kyoya recognized her as one of Tamaki's regular guests; he opened his notebook again and began to write in it.

"Of course not, my princess." He cooed. He turned back to Kyoya who wasn't paying him any attention, "Excuse me." Tamaki said.

Kyoya shooed him with a wave, "Go on. I'll see you in class."

The host club king walked over to the dark haired girl and offered to walk her to class.

**-The host club is now open for business-**

**_-30 minutes to closing time-_**

"Excuse me, ladies and hosts." Tamaki said loudly to get the room quiet, "As you all may know already there are four weeks left until summer vacation. Well the host club has been planning a trip to Okinawa and we're inviting a few princesses to join us. Now sadly not every one of you can join us. Hosts, please help me explain the rules of the game."

The host walked over to stand beside him.

"Well to start off it's going to be grade versus grade." Hikaru started.

"1st year versus 2nd year versus 3rd year ladies" Kaoru added in his best ring announcer impression. Hikaru and Kaoru placed on their green caps and shouted, "We're going to play... _The Which One Is Hikaru Gaaame!"_

All of the girls yelled happily, "Wow, this sounds fun!" one of them yelled.

"This game of course has rules," Kaoru started, "You get one week from today to decide which one of us is Hikaru!" Hikaru finished.

"On the final day, your team must decide on a final answer, each team must have at least two reasons to support their answer and choose one lady from the team to represent your group. Random guesses are most definitely not permitted." Kyoya added.

"That's right. The winning team or teams earn an all expenses paid trip to the resort in Okinawa where the hosts will be for vacation. Nothing is impossible ladies, so don't lose faith, my darlings." Tamaki said.

"The clubroom will be separated by grade level the next time you ladies come in. There will be tents set up to separate you. No cheating!" Haruhi said with a smile.

"Any lady caught cheating will cause their entire team to be penalized. The penalty is automatic disqualification." Mori said simply. Honey hopped on Takashi's back and giggled, "Well.. Good luck ladies!"

Once the hosts answered a few other questions it was time to clear out the club room.

"That was actually a good idea." Haruhi said as she walked passed Kaoru.

"You're only saying that because you know you're the only person who can actually tell us apart. You think it's just going to be us hosts in Okinawa?" he asked.

Haruhi sighed," Hopefully..."

Kyoya over heard their conversation and honestly he'd hope so as well.

_Knock, knock..._Kyoya walked over to open the door it was five minutes after closing time. He assumed it was the DiLaurentises.

"Guys, there are some new students that I'd like you to meet. This is Oscar and Catalina DiLaurentis" Kyoya introduced.

"Hi everyone. I'm glad I finally get to meet you!" Catalina said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked over to the DiLaurentises. The twins immediately began to check out Catalina.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I'm a first year here at Ouran."

"Hi. Catalina DiLaurentis. I'm a second-year."

"Catalina!" Tamaki yelled as he ran towards her to hug her in slow motion. Catalina stood with her arms out and everyone else looked at Tamaki who was literally running in slow motion.

Haruhi sighed, "What the hell are you doing, senpai?"

"I... thought... it'd... make... this... part... of... the... story... more... dramatic." Tamaki said (also in slow motion).

Catalina slowly put her arms down while giving Tamaki a confused glare.

"No Tamaki, this isn't the dramatic part of the story it's too soon. Now hurry so we get this tour over with and move on to the next chapter." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

Finally, Tamaki reached her and pulled her into one of his signature spinning hugs. The hosts all watched him wearing a bored expression on their faces. Once Tamaki put her down she stumbled until the world stopped spinning.

"I'm Oscar DiLaurentis. It's nice to meet you as well Fujioka. I'm a third year."

"Oscar, you've finally grown taller than me, huh?" Tamaki joked.

'Haha, oh can it Suoh." Oscar laughed. He and Tamaki gave each other one of those quick handshake hugs that guys do.

The twins walked over to Catalina, "Hi, we're-" they started but was cut off before they could finish.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, the Hitachiin twins?" Catalina finished.

"Yep! Must we say how gorgeous you are?" they said.

"Buzz off you doppelgangers!" Tamaki yelled.

"Hey boss? You think you could've told us how she looked?" Hikaru said, "Or at least tell us she was coming to visit today?"

"Yeah, we could've at least freshened up a bit." Kaoru shrugged.

Catalina giggled and tapped Kaoru's hand gently, "Haha that's nonsense you look great."

Haruhi just so happened to turn around and see that Kaoru was blushing, Hikaru noticed it too so he pulled him over to greet Oscar. Kyoya began to scribble in his notebook while everyone introduced themselves.

"I'm Honey, and this is Takashi!" Honey said introducing Mori and himself to Oscar.

"Oscar DiLaurentis.. Kyoya told me you're in class 3-A." Oscar said starting a short conversation.

"That's right..." Mori said.

"Hmm, looks like we're classmates." Oscar said.

"Yay! Takashi, he can sit next to us there's a free desk!" Hunny said happily.

"Yea." Takashi said.

"Wait. Do you like cake?" Hunny asked.

Oscar looked as if he were offended, "Of course! Who doesn't?"

"We're going to be the three amigos! Right, Takashi?" Hunny shouted.

Takashi smiled slightly, "Yeah." he said.

Oscar laughed, "Alright!" he said giving Hunny a high five.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru," "and I'm Hikaru!" "We're the Hitachiin brothers"

"Hi. You guys are.. 2nd years right?" Oscar asked.

"Nah, we're first years in the same class as Haruhi." Hikaru corrected.

"Hi, I'm Hunny!" Hunny shouted.

"Hi Hunny! I'm Catalina. I'm assuming the handsome young man behind you is Morinozuka?"

"Yeah. I am," Mori said handing Hunny his stuffed bunny.

"And this is Usa-Chan!" Hunny said holding his bunny up towards her face.

"Aww, he's just as cute as you are honey." Catalina said making Hunny giggle.

Kyoya closed his book, "Catalina and Oscar let's begin shall we?" The DiLaurentises said their goodbyes and headed out the door with Kyoya.

"Hold on a second, Kyoya!" Tamaki called out.

Kyoya stopped and turned toward him, "Yes Tamaki?"

Tamaki held his chin and let his bangs fall in front of his eyes," Maybe… Maybe you should let Haruhi give Catalina a tour and Oscar can sit here with us until we lock up. Then we can all take him on the tour."

Kyoya's eyes darted from Tamaki to Catalina and Oscar then back to Tamaki. "Well, it's up to them I guess."

Catalina smiled and looked at Haruhi, "Let's go Haruhi!" she said. Oscar and Kyoya walk back in the room.

**_-Catalina's Tour of Ouran-_**

The girls found themselves in the long narrow hall of the bottom floor. Catalina smirked at Haruhi, "You know. Tamaki was right you're really pretty Fujioka." she said.

"Well so ar-Ah!" Haruhi stopped in mid-sentence-and-step.

_Does she know I'm really a girl?_

"Fujioka?"

"Do you -?" Haruhi's eye started to twitch.

"Surely you didn't think Tamaki could keep that in. The day he found out he told me he was just so shocked. It's not like I had any idea I'd be coming to Ouran." she shrugged. "But trust me I can't afford to spill anyone else's secret when I have so many of my own to protect. In other words. I swear to never tell your secret. It's safe with me."

_I can't afford to spill anyone else's secret when I have so many of my own to protect. _That sentence continuously replayed in her head.

"I _always _keep my promises.." she gave her an assuring smile.

Haruhi swallowed hard she decided to take her word for it. She didn't seem like the type to do something mean like tell the whole school her secret anyway.

"I believe you." Haruhi smiled.

"Besides, I'm new here. Who am I going to tell without looking like some random weirdo?" she joked. "I don't know anyone here besides you guys. From the things Tamaki's told me, if I became friends with you all I wouldn't need any extras. I'd be _pretty _occupied."

Haruhi laughed at what she'd just said," That's the host club for you."

**_-Oscar's Tour of Ouran-_**

Tamaki lead everyone out of the club room. "So, Oscar would you join the host club?" he asked. Oscar shoved his hands in his pockets, "No way in hell Suoh." he smiled. "You know how unsociable I am. I wouldn't want to do something that forces me to socialize."

"But," Honey started, "Takashi doesn't really talk and he's in the club."

Oscar shrugged, "But that's his character, you know?"

Hikaru cleared his throat; "Well if you're so antisocial, why are you talking to us now?" he asked honestly not trying to be rude.

"Well, it's only fair if I let you guys get to know me, right?" he said. Mori looked at Oscar with a faint smile on his face and nodded.

"Yeah that is true." the twins said.

Kyoya slapped his notebook closed and pushed his glasses up, "Well that makes a lot of sense." he said.

"Yeah." Tamaki smiled.

Kyoya turned his attention to Tamaki for a moment, "But," he sighed. "I have to ask. Why did you insist that Haruhi takes Catalina on the tour alone?"

Tamaki paused causing everyone else to do the same. "Because. I want my Haruhi to finally have a female friend here at Ouran. Since it didn't work out with Renge all too well," he said.

The host all agree gasped (excluding Mori) and said, "You mean..."

"Yes I told them. But I had to tell someone! And they had no idea they would be attending Ouran." Tamaki started.

"It's not like you couldn't have talked to us about it, moron." Kyoya said sighing.

"And they had no idea they would be attending Ouran. Don't worry Kyoya. They'll keep quiet. The DiLaurentises are a very trustworthy, Kyoya. Shouldn't you know that already. You're family works very closely to them." Tamaki said.

"Guys listen. I can assure you my sister nor do I have interest in telling Fujioka's secret. We've promised not to tell. DiLaurentises always keep their promises." Oscar made eye contact with each of them as he said this to prove his honesty.

The twins looked at each other then Oscar, "You know, you're not bad." they smirked.

"I believe he'll keep Haru-chan's secret. Don't you?"

Mori examined Oscar posture then smiled at Hunny, "Yeah." **{Takashi Morinozuka.. Excellent judge of character!}**

**_-Catalina's Tour of Ouran-_**

"So, I was like, 'dude that's basically red light, green light.. 'And he goes 'So you've heard of it?' I was like 'Well I wasn't born yesterday.' Then he goes, '**Hey neither was I! What's that supposed to mean huh?**' "

Haruhi was almost in tears from laughing at the stories Catalina was telling her about Tamaki.

"You're different. You're not like the other students here. You call instant coffee, _instant._ You're not fascinated by everything that's not handed to you on a silver platter." Haruhi said.

"Stereotypes, Haruhi. We're not all like that you know."

"Yeah I do now..."

"My family exposed us to all types of things, places and people when we were young. They taught us to never stereotype people. It's not always as it seems. And not to always rely on others. One day we could go to sleep with everything and wake up with absolutely nothing. No one." Catalina said looking at the pictures on the wall. Haruhi only looked at her she didn't know what else to say. She'd just meet proof that there are rich people with brains in this world. But she certainly didn't think Catalina was that type of person. She was right. Never judge a book by its color.

"Hey," Haruhi said, "Since you're new to Japan, if you don't want to just sit around in your house until it's for school maybe we can hangout.

Catalina looked at Haruhi with a pleased looked on her face, "I'd love that. Give me your phone. Here get mine. I'll put number in yours and you put yours in mine."

Haruhi nodded and they swapped phones for the moment.

"Is this the MiPhone Gen 5?" Haruhi asked.

Catalina smiled, "Yeah it is. You're a fan of the Pinepple phone company?"

"Yeah I am. But I thought this hadn't come out yet?" Haruhi said looking somewhat confused.

"It hasn't _officially _been released." Catalina winked. "Were you going to get one?"

Haruhi sighed, "I can't afford it. It's like 47,200 yen...What do you mean by not _officially released?_ How'd you get that?"

"When is you birthday, Haruhi?"

"February 4th. Why? You're not going to buy it for me are you? I'm already in debt. I couldn't take it."

"Nonsense. Who said anything about _buying _it?"

Haruhi's eyes grew comically, "You're going to _steal _it? That's how you got that one isn't it?"

_Wow, she's filthy rich why does she need to steal anything?_

"Okay now you're just being silly. My mother is Grace Ackard. She owns the company."

Haruhi's eyebrows rose, "I thought your last name was DiLaurentis."

Catalina face palmed herself, "Her maiden name is Ackard!"

"Ooooh I get it now!" Haruhi smiled feeling embarrassed.

"Well, well, well Ms._scholar student_. Are you taking a break?" Catalina asked jokingly.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter folks. I hope you like it :)**** More coming soon!**


	4. A Day with the Host Club

**-A Day With The Host Club-**

It's Wednesday morning and the DiLaurentises are on their way to Ouran Academy for their first day. The car ride was quiet Oscar and Catalina were still a bit tired and nervous. Oscar's gaze turned from the moving scenery outside of the window to his day-dreaming sister he couldn't help but smile he didn't think he'd see the day she'd wear a frilly dress. His green eyes narrowed when he focused on her pale heart shaped face. The look in her in her icy blue eyes was intense. She was biting her bottom pink lip and her perfectly arched eyebrows knitted together. She looked worried, confused and slightly ticked off. Oscar cleared his throat loudly to see if she'd snap out of her daydream, she didn't. So he decided to speak, "Kat, what are you thinking so intently about?" his voice low and calm.

She blinked her eyes repeatedly and shook her head finally coming out of her dream. She then looked at her brother with a nervous smile, "Oh, nothing. I'm just really nervous ." she said gripping her knees.

Oscar smiled," Yeah, tell me about it." he continued to look at her with an amused smirk on his face earning a confused glare from his sister.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just trying to let this sink in..."

"What going to a Japanese school?"

Oscar scoffed as he tried to stifle a laugh, "No, seeing you in a dress!" he burst into a fit of laughter. Catalina narrowed her almond shaped eyes at her seat to find something to throw at him. She spotted a pencil and tossed at his knee. He started laughing even more. She couldn't help but laugh as well.

Suddenly they felt the car stopping. Their laughter ceased as their eyes shifted towards the ceased as their eyes shifted towards the window. Finally, they were there.

"We've arrived at your destination Mr. and Ms. DiLaurentis." said the driver over the intercom. They fought to open the door until it was opened by their middle aged chauffeur. They got out of the limo with smiles on faces.

"Bye Uncle Vinny." they said in unison.

"Alright, see ya kids." the chauffeur said closing the door behind them.

Of course the driver wasn't their real uncle .They call him that because of the fact that he'd been driving them around since they were kids. Eventually, they established a friendship. Vincent Shore is a very loved DiLaurentis family employee.

"Lina-chan! Ozi-chan! Over here!" yelled 3rd year Mitsukuni Haninozuka running over to them with Mori following behind him.

Both Oscar and Catalina smiled at their new names.

"Hey Hunny. Hi Morinozuka." they said in unison.

"Call me, Mori."

"So Lina-chan and Ozi-chan, were you going straight to class?" Hunny asked smiling at them while standing on the tip of his toes.

"Yeah," they answered.

"Then Ozi-chan you can walk with us to class. Lina-chan, we can help you find Tama-chan and Kyo-chan if you'd like?" Hunny offered.

Catalina twisted her lips to the side and shook her _no_.

"I'm good. Thank though, Hunny."

"No problem, well...C'ya!"

She watched as the new class 3-A trio walked off. After a while of walking alone she spotted the twins and Haruhi chatting in the hall, so she walks up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Catalina," Haruhi smiled.

The twins turned and saw her standing behind them.

"Good morning, Catalina"

"Morning."

Catalina stood there awkwardly not quite knowing what to say next. Kaoru realized it by the way her eyebrows were knitted together.

He turned facing her completely, "Were you headed to class?"

"Um yeah." she smiled nervously.

Hikaru turned facing her as well his eyes darting from one person to another in the background. He raised a brow and looked back at her, "Where's your brother?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, where is he?"

Catalina turned as if she was looking for him too, "Well, when we arrived we ran into Hunny and Mori. So he walked to class with them, Hunny offered to help me find Tamaki and Kyoya but I told him I'd walk alone. Now, I'm regretting I did that because I can't seem to remember where my class is." she sighed.

"We could walk you too class, if you want?" the twins offered.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem." Haruhi agreed.

Catalina let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks guys."

The four of them headed up to the stairs and Catalina dropped her schoolbag. Kaoru ran down after the bag to catch it before it reached the bottom of the flight. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at him when Catalina ran after him to grab her bag. She reached for the bag to get it back from Kaoru," I'm sorry. I'm such a clutz." she said giving him an embarrassed smile.

"No, let me carry it for you." Kaoru offered smiling at her sweetly.

"Oooh, no...You don't have to d-" she started but was cut off by Kaoru.

"I want too. Come on." he said swinging her bag over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. She watched him carefully as he walked ahead of her. He turned around and saw she was still standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey, come on." Kaoru said," Or do I have to carry you as well?"

She smiled a bit harder and finally followed him back up the stairs.

"Hey Kaoru?" said Haruhi.

_Kaoru..._Catalina whispered quietly to herself..

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ever carry my bag?" Haruhi joked as they continued to walk.

Kaoru began to smile, "You never ask..."

Catalina ran a hand through her long layered black hair and smiled adorably at him, "Well... I didn't ask."

Kaoru looked at her and turned his head quickly to hide his face from her as he began to blush. Both Hikaru and Haruhi saw this.

"Hey look there's the boss!" Hikaru said loudly pointing at Tamaki who was obviously agitating Kyoya."Come on Kaoru let's go! See you in class, Haruhi. Bye Catalina." he said pulling Kaoru away by the arm.

"Ow, Hikaru. Wait, at least let me give her bag back." Kaoru said handing Catalina her bag.

"What are you _doing_, Hikaru?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at his brother, "No, the question is: What the hell are _you _doing, Kaoru?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you _like _her, Kaoru?"

"Of course not!" he said, "It's far too early for me to like her anyway." Kaoru said although he only was trying to tell himself anyway.

"Hmph...Well I couldn't tell by the way you nearly broke your neck to grab her bag." Hikaru hissed, folding his arms.

"I was only being nice, Hikaru?"

"Why?"

Why not"

"Because you like her!" Hikaru argued.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't want to see you make an ass of yourself trying to impress her!"

Kaoru stopped dead in his tracks and his brother dad the same right after. He narrowed his eyes at Hikaru," But...It's okay for you to fawn over Haruhi every chance you get?" he said though gritted teeth.

"Kaoru..."

Kaoru didn't say anything else to him as he ran off. Hikaru ran after him but lost him in the group of students.

Hikaru stopped running," Kaoru!" he panted."Stop being so immature."

"If only I could where a male student uniform too." Catalina said in a hushed tone. "I freaking hate dresses with the deepest passion."

Haruhi laughed, "Join the club."

Catalina began to rub her belly, "And what time does lunch start? I'm starving. I only had a piece of toast and some orange juice for breakfast." she groaned.

Before Haruhi could answer Tamaki squeezed in between them, "You'll be sitting with the Host Club at lunch, Catalina!" he said.

She stared at him blankly, "That still doesn't tell me what time we go to lunch."

Tamaki placed his hand down on Haruhi's head, "Oh, Haruhi!" he sighed happily.

Catalina looked at him with a bored look on her face, "Uh... Hello? Earth to Tamaki?" she said waving a hand in his face. "Am I like invisible?"

"Daddy's so proud of you for finally ditching those twins for a female friend!" he said spinning Haruhi around.

"Woah, oh, Waah!" Senpai, put me DOWN!" Haruhi yelled.

"Is Tamaki going deaf in this _fanfiction_ or something?" Catalina asked herself.

"We go to lunch at 12:30..." Kyoya said writing in his black notebook.

"Finally, a character with properly functioning ears!" she sighed.

Kyoya glanced up from his notebook with a brow raised, "Excuse me?"

She chuckled nervously, "Nothing, nothing."

Kyoya wrote a few more things in his book and looked at Tamaki who was still spinning Haruhi. Kyoya readjusted his glasses with one hand, "Well we should probably head to class..." he suggested."This may take a while." He said referring to Tamaki's spinning of Haruhi.

Kyoya and Catalina sat in their desks chatting as the classroom was slowly being filled with students. Soon Tamaki walked into the classroom with a big, red hand print on his face with tears in his eyes. As he sat next to Kyoya he started to sniff.

"Mommy?"

Catalina's eyebrows knitted together as she mouthed the word _Mommy?_

"Yes Tamaki?" Kyoya sighed hardly paying him any attention while he scribbled in his book.

_And Kyoya just answered to Mommy?_

"Haruhi smacked me!" Tamaki yelled now releasing the flood waters he calls tears.

Catalina leaned toward Kyoya, "I'm sorry but did he just call yo-" she said in a hushed tone.

"Mommy? Yes he did..."

"And you actually ans-"

"Mhmm..."

"Um...Wh-"

"Why? I couldn't explain it when I'm not too sure myself."

"Are you re-"

"Reading your thoughts? Of course not, Catalina. Don't be silly."

"..Then how'd yo-"

"Lucky guess.." Kyoya smirked as he flipped the page in his notebook. Catalina looked at him slightly freaked out. She slowly sat up to sit back in her seat properly.

"Attention high school students and teacher. All high school level classes are to be cancelled for today due to the sudden passing of a beloved faculty member Tanaka, Takara. Students are encouraged to go home safely."

The entire class gasped. Everyone except Catalina seemed upset about the news. She looked over to Tamaki who was texting and wiping tears from his eyes then to Kyoya who'd removed his glasses and buried his face in his hands. She quickly examined her classmate, they all looked upset some were actually crying aloud. Then she'd noticed that her teacher was also on the verge of tears. She didn't know what to say or do so she awkwardly laid her head on her desk.

"Well," started, "You are dismissed. Return home. I'll see you all Thursday." she said through tears.

"Catalina...Kyoya...Club room." Tamaki said gathering his things. Kyoya did the same and followed Tamaki out of the door. Catalina sighed as she followed behind them.

**_-The Club Room-_**

Kyoya sat a table and pulled out his laptop.

"Kyoya...You know what to do." Tamaki said in a serious tone. Kyoya said nothing he only nodded. The blonde host sat on the sofa. His violet blue eyes were fixed to the floor.

"Boss, we got your SOS text!" Hikaru said bursting through the door.

Tamaki only hummed his eyes didn't move. Hunny burst into the club room in tears. Mori tried to console him but nothing worked.

"Hunny senpai. Stop crying please. You have to be strong for the others, okay?" Catalina said in an understanding tone rubbing his back in a circular motion. Mori looked at her as if he'd found a new respect for her. If he wasn't so torn about their teacher's passing he'd have smiled and thanked her. The room remained silent for only a few seconds.

"Gentlemen…and Haruhi..Club activities will be canceled for today out of respect for Ms. Tanaka. Kyoya, have you sent the notification to our guests yet?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya nodded. After what seem like decades of silence Catalina finally spoke up, "I don't want to sound insensitive or anything during a time of much need respectful silence but…" her eyes darted from host to host trying, "It seems like everyone is deeply affected by this."

The blonde host's violet-blue eyes studied her before speaking, "Hmm," he hummed his eyes traveled to the ceiling and he began to smile, "She was the best teacher here. She came to work with a smile every day. She treated us all like we were really her family. She taught me how a smile could affect someone's mood. '_Smiles are contagious',_ she'd say to me."

The hosts stayed silent for a moment then they all smiled. Catalina looked around the room as if she were searching for something until a light bulb came on inside her head.

"Guys, I have an idea. Instead of going home you can all hang out somewhere together to keep your minds off of it."

Everyone looked at Tamaki expectantly as he got up and walked over to Catalina. He place a hand on her head," That's a great idea!" he said in a low voice. The others all agreed after thinking about it.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "I have no problem with that..." he said.

"Where are we going, Tama-chan?" asked Hunny. Again everyone looked at Tamaki for an answer it didn't take long for Kat to realize he made all the decisions.

"My place!" Catalina suggested, "We can watch a movie. I can get my grandpa to make us one of his pizza. Pizzas by an Italian are always best." she laughed.

Hunny jumped out of his seat with glee, "Yay! We're going to Lina-Chan's house!"

"What's your address, Catalina?" Kyoya asked pulling out his notebook and pen.

Catalina gave them the address, then her phone rang it was Oscar,

"Hello?"

"Kat? Hey, where the hell are you?"

"Umm...The club room?"

"You didn't think you should've told me that?"

"Naaaah..."

"Wow... Well I'm in the car waiting for you so hurry up."

The hung up the phone," Well guys I have to go now. See you later. Come to my place by five." Catalina said as she left the club room.

_To be Continued..._


	5. A Day with the Host Club (continued)

**_-A Day with the Host Club-_**

_To be continued_

**_- The DiLaurentis Estate-_**

"Lady DiLaurentis. Three young men have arrived who go by the names of Suoh, Haninozuka, and Morinozuka. Shall I let them in?" asked her butler.

"Yes please.."

"Very well..."

"Oh, and Don?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"There will be four more people to come here. Could you show them to our living room once they arrive?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Don."

Catalina sat on the fountain that sat in the center out the beautiful white marble. She had her hand in her shorts' pocket.

"Right this way, gentlemen..." directed Don the Butler.

Her gaze turned from the fountain to the three boys who'd just come in: Tamaki, Hunny and Mori.

"Hello Catalina!" Tamaki said as he walked over to hug her.

"Hi Tamaki."

"Hey Lina-chan! Guess what we brought?"

"Hm." she tapped her chin with her thumb. "Let me guess...Cake?"

Hunny jumped on her back and held a red box in front of her, "You guessed! Do you like chocolate?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good, because that's all we had left!" Hunny laughed.

She smiled at him, "You're so cute!"

"Thanks!" Hunny smiled happily, "Nice house!"

"Thanks Hun."Catalina smiled. She now turned her attention to Mori who only stood there looking at the furniture.

"Mori?" Catalina said.

"Hm?"

"Hi!" she smiled waving at him.

He couldn't help but smile at her. _Smiles are contagious._

"Hey." he said with a small smile.

Tamaki sat down on the fountain, he rubbed his fingers on it," Is this made of marble? Like the floor?" he asked.

Catalina pushed her hair out of her face, "Yeah it is."

"I love it!" Tamaki shouted.

She only shook her head, "So guys, lets go to the living room." she suggested guiding them to the living room.

The boys immediately inspected the room. The white carpet they had down was so thick and soft looking Tamaki resisted the urge to take of his shoes and walk on it. The walls were oceanic-blue looking color it looked like a wall full of water or something but it made sense because of the built in wall aquarium that Hunny had spotted.

"Hey Tama-chan look at this!" Hunny tiptoed with his face resting against the glass.

"Wow, this is stunning! But how do you feed them?" Suoh asked.

Kat walked over and lifted up what they thought was a part of the wall, revealing three buttons that said feed, clean, and flush.

"Press the first button," she said walking back to the couch. Mori leaned against the wall watching Tamaki and Hunny drool over the aquarium.

"Umm… Mori, you may sit the couch if you want" she said not knowing if that was what he was waiting for permission to sit or not.

"Thanks"

Takashi sat on the couch facing the aquarium. Catalina pulled a TV remote and pressed the on button which made a part of the solid looking wall separate revealing the TV. Tamaki turned around with a confused look on his face, "Was that TV there when I came it?"

"It's always been there... If you meant was it out when you came in then, no." she laughed.

Kyoya walked into the living room, "I'm sorry I'm late." he said as he walked over to Tamaki.

"It's fine. Glad you could make it." Catalina smiled.

"Okay…What are you doing, moron?" Kyoya asked examining the tank. Tamaki and Hunny stared intently into the tank.

"We're feeding the fish!" Hunny said.

Kyoya turned to Catalina, "This is quite a home you have. Who's your interior designer?" he asked.

"Me." she smiled proudly.

"That's a magnificent talent you know? Are you going to go to school to be a designer?" he asked sitting on the opposite end of the sofa then her.

"Sort of. I want to do a lot of different things." she answered pulling her knees up to her chest.

Kyoya looked at her slightly amazing, "Hmph..."

Don came in with the twins and Haruhi following right after him.

"Here are the last of the guests, Lady DiLaurentis. Should I bring you all some beverages?" Don asked.

"Yes please. Bring me some fresh orange juice with no pulp. Guys tell him what you want." Catalina said playing with her hair.

Tamaki: Do you have any commoner's coffee?

Haruhi: He means instant coffee. Water for me please.

Don: Yes.

The twins: Tea.

Kyoya: The same as those morons.

Hunny: Anything fizzy!

Mori: Tea.

Don nodded and left the room.

"So Haruhi, how did you get here the same time as the twins?" Tamaki asked looming over her with his arms folded. The twins slid behind him, "Isn't it obvious?" Hikaru started." We carpooled." Kaoru finished. Tamaki's color drained as he turned into stone… Metaphorically speaking of course.

Kyoya crossed his legs and whispered, "1...2...3..."

"**GAAAAAAAAH! YOU WHAT?! **Haruhi, you know how Daddy feels about you being alone with boys!** Especially THOSE BOYS!**" Tamaki shouted throwing his arms around, towering over them. Kyoya had perfectly timed his tantrum.

"**SENPAI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! **And I can hang with who I want you got that!?**"** Haruhi yelled back.

"But Haruhi! They're not good for you! They're...They're shady!" Tamaki cried.

"Hey we're not shady!" The twins shouted. Soon the four of them were arguing and no one could really make out what they were saying because they were all yelling at the same time.

Catalina looked at Kyoya with a baffled look on her face, "Does thi-"

"Happen often?" Kyoya finished. "Yes."

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to stop doing that... It's starting to creep me out just a bit." Kat said her eye began to twitch.

_How does this guy always know what I'm about to say?_

She looked at him with a frightened look on her face. He only smiled at her and returned his attention to his notebook.

"Boss if it weren't for us, she wouldn't be here!" Hikaru added.

Tamaki paused, "Huh?"

Haruhi sighed, "If I didn't catch a ride with them I wouldn't have been able to come over."

"Oh, then I'm sorry... How about we forget about those cruel things I said huh?" he said laughing nervously and grabbing the twins to hug them both tightly.

"Here you are, Kat." said Hugh DiLaurentis, "Oh, I didn't realize you were having company." he smiled scratching the back of his head. Tamaki paused, he then walked over to Hugh, "We apologize for being so noisy. Sorry if we've disturbed you." he bowed.

Hugh laughed, "Oh no.. You're not a bother I was just looking for Kat." he waved dismissively. "Who are your friends, Kat?"

Catalina pointed at Tamaki, "That's Tamaki Suoh."

"He's Suoh's son? I should've known."

Haruhi laughed, "They act just alike right?"

Hugh laughed a bit, "No kidding."

"She is Haruhi Fujioka. The guy at the fish tank is Mitsukuni Haninozuka...We just call him what he prefers, which is Hunny."

"Hi !" Hunny said waving.

Catalina saw that Mori was next to him," That Takashi Morinozuka..Or Mori..The twins right there behind Haruhi are Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. And this guy here is-"

"Hi, I'm Kyoya Ootori."

"Hello. You know I figured were Ootori's son. How are you?"

"I'm quite well. How about you?"

"I'm pretty good. Hey, could you do a favor me?"

"Of course, sir. What is it?"

"Tell your father that _it _has been approved in the corporate offices... He'll know what I mean. And to give me a call if he has any questions."

"Yes sir. I'll make sure he gets the message."

Kyoya's eyeglass lenses flashed and he walked back over to his seat.

_That's Kyoya senpai for you._ Haruhi thought to herself.

"So, what's up grandpa?" Catalina asked removing herself from the couch. Hugh rest his hand on top of her head," Your mother called."

"What did she say?"

"She was going to be in Argentina for a few more days..."

"Oh. Hey pops, are you busy?"

"Nah, what's up?

"Will you make us one of your _famous_ pizzas?"

"Sure kiddo."

Catalina stood on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek, "Grazie nonno. Ti amo!"(Thanks grandpa. Love you.)

"Anch'io ti amo e tu sei il benvenuto mia piccola bambola." (Love you too and you're welcome, my little doll) he said and gave her a light peck on the forehead. When he left out the host all went "Awwww." except Kyoya and Takashi of course.

Don brought in the beverages on a glass tray," Your grandfather wants to know what toppings to put on your pizza."

They all called out random toppings to the butler, "It's a wonder how all of you are so skinny." he joked as he walked away.

"So are we going to watch the movie in here?" Haruhi asked.

Catalina laughed at Haruhi, "Of course not. We have a home theater. Once you're finished with your drinks sit them back on the tray and we'll head up to my room until the pizza finished.

**_-Catalina bedroom-_**

Kat ran into the room and jumped onto her round bed.

"Come on in guys!" she waved.

They walked in and examined everything from the red walls, the colorful guitars that were mounded on the walls, the enormous portrait of her hanging on the wall, the five different colored bean bag chairs that sat around a table, the vinyl record shaped bed and musical note chandelier made out of crystals.

"Seems like you're really into music and art." Haruhi said looking at the easel in the corner.

"Yeah..."She laughed a bit.

"Wow." Kaoru said leaning against his brother. Tamaki, Hunny, Kyoya and the twins all stood in front of the portrait in awe.

"Whose work is this, Catalina?" Kyoya asked. "If you have their number could you give it to me? I want a portrait of the host club done like this."

"Aston Villi. He's my best friend back home. I could call him tonight if you want. He's been dying to come here since we moved and now he has a reason to." she laughed scrolling down on her phone. Kyoya looked away from her turning his attention back to the portrait.

"Did your friend make it this big or did you blow it up?" Tamaki asked.

"That's the original actually. I have a smaller one in my personal gallery down the hall." she answered not looking away from the phone.

"You have an art gallery?" Hunny asked.

Catalina smiled at her phone, "Yeah. I fill it up with works of my own. I also have a section for the works I purchase or receive from other people." she said finally looking up from her phone. "I even have pictures my cousins would scribble for me. I find beauty in all art."

Kaoru looked at her and smiled softly, "Hm.."

Catalina plugged her cell phone up on the charger and got off of the bed.

"Guys feel free to sit down..." she laughed walking over to grab her TV remote.

"Knock, Knock." Oscar said walking into the room and plopped down in the green bean bag chair.

"Oscar, you have perfect timing!" Tamaki said sitting down on the violet bean bag chair.

"For?"

"The host club is having a field trip to Okinawa during summer vacation and you both are invited!"

Catalina smiled, "Awesome my first field trip in Japan!" she clapped.

Oscar frowned at Tamaki and shook his head, "I wish I could but dad and I were going home for that week. There's a major meeting and I have to attend as his spokesperson...Sorry."

A voice spoke on the intercom, "Lady DiLaurentis, dinner is ready to be served."

"Alright, we'll be down in a sec." she said to the intercom," Well guys lets go eat." Catalina leading them to the dining room.

Soon dinner was over, Hugh had made sure each of them had had enough to eat.

"Phew...I'm stuffed." Tamaki stretched lazily in his seat.

"Well I could still have some cake! How about you, Lina-chan?" Hunny offered placing his box of the table.

"Yeah, I could go for a piece of cake right now!" Catalina said accepting a slice from Hunny.

"I see nothing wrong with that." Hikaru added taking a slice too.

"Yeah, it's only a little cake!" Tamaki encouraged.

Moments later they (excluding Kyoya) sat at the table groaning.

"Guys… Maybe we should've stopped at the pizza." Kaoru sat throwing back his head and rubbing is belly.

"Well I have a call to make so I'll be excusing myself now," Oscar said pulling out his phone. They watched as he walked away. Kat figured they should head to the theater before they started to get sleepy. As much as she hated it she led them to the theater but once they realized they had to go back up the stairs they all groaned.

"Lady DiLaurentis. Did you forget this?" Don the butler asked flipping a switch which made the stairs lift them to the top

"You have an escalator in your house?" Haruhi laughed.

_…..rich people._

Soon Kat had led them through the doors of her home theater.

"Oh my god." Haruhi's eye began to twitch. The home theater took on the appearance of a real movie theater. There were pictures of TV starts old and new painted on the wall. The walkway led to a snack bar and popcorn machine. The carpet and comfortable, cushioned seats were red and so were the curtains covering the screen on which they'd watch their movie. Catalina sat down on the fifth/last row of seats, "Help yourselves to whatever you want. Ignore the signs and the coin slot on the machines too they're just there for decoration." she said turning on the movie with a remote. Tamaki sat next to Haruhi on the second row. Kyoya sat in the center of the third row alone. Hikaru forced Kaoru to sit with to him next to Haruhi after noticing that he was about to sit next to Catalina. Kaoru was about to get up and sit next to her but it was too late Mori and Hunny both sat on either side of her.

**_-1hr and 56 min later-_**

"That...was one of the most hilarious movies I've ever seen in my life!" Tamaki said applauding. Catalina sat in her seat comfortable Indian style.

"Yeah. Will Ferrell is my all time favorite comedians!" she said.

"So, have you decided whether or not you're going to join us in Okinawa?" Tamaki asked.

"Um… I really want to but I don't know if I'm going back to the US with my dad and brother to visit my family. "she said going to grab a pack of Dip n' Dots from the freezer.

"Hey if none of our guests win..." Kaoru started," Does that mean we get to see Haruhi in a swimsuit?" Hikaru said smiling devilishly.

Tamaki screamed to top of his lungs and grabbed Hikaru," **AHHH! SEE MY LITTLE GIRL IN A SWIMSUIT?! YOU PERVS WILL NEVER GET TO SEE MY HARUHI IN LESS THAN A SHIRT AND SOME PANTS! DO YOU HEAR ME?!**

Haruhi sighed as she sank into her seat. Kyoya walked behind Catalina. She was watching the twins and Tamaki argued about the Haruhi-in-a-Swimsuit situation calmly enjoying her Dip n' Dots.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "May I use your laptop for a moment?"

"Huh?" Catalina waited until the beads of ice cream melted, "Yeah sure. It's in my study down the hall...I'll show you." she said reluctantly getting up scooting passed Mori. Once they reached the door Catalina paused to ask them if they wanted to join them. She'd only got an answer from Mori because the twins and Tamaki were still arguing and Hunny had fallen asleep probably during the movie. Takashi stayed behind to look after Hunny while he napped. Kyoya was about to walk off before getting an idea.

"Guys," he started, "Let's not get too noisy, alright? Hunny-senpai is napping at the moment." he said adjusting his glasses. Their color drained away and paused as if they'd turned to stone upon realizing that Kyoya was right. They quietly sat back in their seat and continued the rest of the argument through whispers.

Catalina opened the door to the study allowing Kyoya inside. She clapped twice to turn on the light and pointed at the laptop on the desk.

"There it is." she said.

Kyoya sat in the desk chair, opened the laptop and turned it on. Catalina walked behind the desk after Kyoya and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in. And for the first time that night Kyoya realized she was wearing some nice sized shorts that stopped at just the right spot to keep them from being trashy and smelled of strawberry and vanilla. His favorite fragrance. He tried to ignore it but her long, toned legs were right next to him...bare. Quickly, he pulled up the resorts' website and got up out of the chair letting her check out the resort for himself.

"Oh wow. This place is beautiful." she smiled.

Kyoya nodded as he looked at her bookcase that was completely filled with novels," Have you read all of these?" he asked.

She glanced over her shoulder quickly to return to the screen, "Yeah."

Kyoya pulled out a book and examined it, "You must really like Kenneth Bosworth." he asked. "I've seen at least 30 of his novels here."

Catalina smiled," I love him."

"He's my favorite American author..." he said pulling out another Kenneth Bosworth novel. "Hmm, _The Downfall_? I haven't read this one yet." he said putting it away as Catalina walked over to him and pushed it into his arms gently, "If you want you can borrow it. I finished it a week ago."

Kyoya looked into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled slightly," Thanks." he said.

She walked over to the laptop to close it, "Maybe we should head back."

She let Kyoya walk out first of the study and turned off the lights. Once she and Kyoya walked down the hall, he decided to start a conversation.

"So, which of Bosworth's novels do you favor most?" he asked.

"Um, his latest most definitely," she said pointing at the book, "It's just so tense, but yet emotional. And amzingly candid. Then he adds some comedy to lighten it up a bit. It's magical." she said with a smile on her face.

Kyoya's face froze for a moment there was something about what she said that made her so attractive to him right now. He quickly snapped out of it.

"Really? Surely, I'll begin reading this tonight." he said.

"Which of his novels do you favor most, Kyoya?"

"_The Maiden_."

"That one was totally shocking!"

"Who would have thought it was-"

"Her daughter!" they said in unison which made them laugh a bit.

Catalina bit her lip not knowing quite what to say next.

Kyoya could tell she didn't know what to say so he spoke again," So when is _The Stride _going to be released?"

"14 days! He said he has a long line of books just waiting to be released in his recent interview." Catalina said excitedly.

"Then I should probably hurry with this one?" he joked.

"Hey Kyoya.." she said biting her lip again, "Maybe when _The Stride _comes out we can read it together in my study or school or whatever." she said suddenly becoming nervous.

_Remember Kyoya..It is wise to befriend the DiLaurentises._ He remembered his father say.

Kyoya looked at her with a smile on his face, "I'd be honored." he said.

Melissa DiLaurentis approached them humming the wedding march, "Oh, Catalina.. I didn't think you'd have you boyfriend over today." she said with a snobby look on her face.

"Melissa, Kyoya is not my boyfriend...Don't you have something _better_ to do?"

"Poor baby. If you only you knew-" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Catalina said folding her arms, eyebrows raised she looked like she was seconds away from punching her. Kyoya sensed it.

Melissa pouted at her sister as if she'd felt sorry for her," Aww. You'll learn soon enough." she whispered. She grabbed Kyoya's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Won't she Ootori?" she walked off behind them after she reached a further away distance she stopped," Actions are visible, though motives are secret.'' she said.

Kyoya and Catalina looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, "What?"

Seriously, what did she mean by that? Since when was Melissa DiLaurentis a poet. Catalina thought for a minute, whenever her sister knew something she didn't she'd wave it in her face proudly. Melissa would always speak in riddles and make Catalina decode it if she wanted to know before she had to deal with the situation. Catalina loved to be a step ahead. She watched as her sister walked away turning onto the hall where here room was. Before turning she shot Catalina an evil smirk before turning the corner. Kyoya noticed Catalina's eyes narrow as they stood there quietly.

**_-Glimpse of the Future-_**

Catalina's eyes shot open wide, "Oh god." she whispered. Her hands trembling and her eyes watering in anger. She'd finally solved it. All this time her family had been keeping this secret away from her. Even her brother…her best friend.. Oscar was in on it too? How could he? How could they? Now it was time for a change in attitude.


	6. Rumor Has It

**Hello, reader. I would like to apologize for the looooong wait for the newest chapters. I've had so much to do since April; things like studying for finals, and final projects and FINALS! But, finally I have free time :) I've about 4 chapters ready to upload. Yay! No? Okay.. Sorry in advance about how short they may be. And the lack a bit of description in my opinion but I'll get much, much better as the story begin to unfold. :D Well, you maybe begin reading. Hope you like it, enjoy! :D**

**Rumor Has It**

Oscar and his younger sister walked down the half empty hall as they headed to class 2-A. After arriving at her class she gave her much taller brother a hug to thank him for walking with her to class.

"Alright Oscar," she said peeking into her somewhat-new classroom, "I'm a big girl. I believe I can handle it from here." Catalina laughed, giving him a thumbs up. Oscar moved a stray strand of hair from her face, which made her blush from embarrassment. She smacked his hand away," Geez, you know... You're starting act like our father more and more every day." she joked.

From a further away distance they could hear Hunny calling for them," Lina-chan and Ozi-chan! Good morning!" he said with a giggle. After they spoke to Hunny, Oscar turned Catalina around and gently shoved her into her classroom.

"Go on. I'll see you later." he said right before walking over to Mori and Hunny. Oscar ran a hand through his short black hair, "Morning, gentlemen." he said.

"Good morning." Mori said, reaching out to shake hands with Oscar. The third year now-trio headed to their class. As soon as they came in their teacher grabbed Oscar by the hand gently.

"Excuse me class, this is our new student. Would you like to introduce yourself, young man?" the short haired teacher offered.

Oscar cleared his throat," Good morning. I am Oscar DiLaurentis. My sister and I are new students here at Ouran starting yesterday. We're from _Haverbrooke High_ in New York. I would like to apologize for not introducing myself yesterday. I did not want to draw any attention to myself after learning the news of what seems to had been such a beloved faculty member here at Ouran." he said.

The elder woman gave him a pat on the shoulder, "That was highly considerate of you, Oscar DiLaurentis. You're last name is very interesting. What is its origin?'

"Italy. My grandfather is a native of Italy."

"Ahhh, Italy. Have you visited your grandfather's birthplace?" asked a student.

"Where in Italy?" asked another.

"He was born in Lonigo, Veneto. Oh, and most certainly, quite often actually. My father's family is there, most of them. "he laughed.

"Do you speak any Italian?" asked a young man with a deep voice on the right side of the classroom.

"Si, ma non molto." Oscar said in Italian, "Meaning, 'Yes, but not very much.' "he explained.

"That's outstanding." said his teacher with an impressed grin. "If that is all with the questions then you may be seated."

After a few more questions were asked by his classmates, Oscar walked to his seat in the back by Mori and Hunny. He automatically caught the eye of a pretty, brown eyed girl. She stood to her feet and extended her hand to shake his.

"Hello, Oscar DiLaurentis. I am Kiyomi Kishimoto, class president." she said. Oscar didn't hear much else after that; he was too stunned by how cute she was. After hearing a classmate clear his throat, he realized he was still holding her hand and she was blushing.

"...Hi." Oscar managed to say before hurrying to his seat. He tried to ignore the amused grins on Hunny and Mori's face but it didn't work. His cheeks took on a bright pink hue and he smiled a shy grin.

When he looked up, he noticed Kiyomi standing at the podium, shuffling through index cards. He watched her as she straightened her posture and looked toward her fellow classmates," Excuse me class..." she said softly causing everyone to get very quiet. She pulled some of her brown, shoulder-length hair behind her ear." First off, I would like to say good morning and I hope you rested well last night." she said. The students briefly chatted about last night's sleep. Once everything quieted down she spoke again, "I'd like to get the sad news out of the way first. This is regarding 's cause of passing; her sudden death was due to cardiac arrest. She was only 25 years old. Please keep her family in your thoughts and prayers. Most importantly, her two year old daughter, Akira. A moment of silence please." she said lowering her head. "Alright, now I have great news and I hope it will cheer you all up. Mrs. Iwasaki has revealed that she's been planning a field trip to Chumari Aquarium. Now as you may remember last month there was a fundraiser for cancer-related charities around the world. The fundraiser was held for Ouran high school-level clubs to participate in and the winning club who'd raised the most would join the third year class on their trip. The winning club is..." she said opening a small envelope.

"The Ouran Host Club!" she said with a smile. The news excited all of the young ladies in the classroom.

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"Looking at whale sharks with Tamaki sounds so romantic!"

Kiyomi giggled a bit before returning to a more serious tone, "Ladies. Ladies, please."

"Sorry, Kiyomi!" they said.

"Oh, no problem. Now Hunny and Mori since you're both 3rd years and members of the host club, you both get to choose one person to fill your extra spot. Any idea on whom just yet?

Hunny looked over to Oscar and smiled, "Catalina DiLaurentis will fill my extra spot!"

"And Mori?"

"Ritsu Kasanoda." he said.

Kiyomi picked up her pink pen and wrote down the names. She grabbed her papers and index cards from the podium then returned to her seat to place them neatly into a folder. Mrs. Iwasaki stood to her feet and walked to the board, "Well," she started," If that is all for announcements, you may come up to my desk one by one for your field trip permission forms."

-After School-

~_The host club is open for business~_

Just as the hosts had said the clubroom was divided my three large, rose colored silk tents. The ladies all had their game faces on. The twins walked over to the first year tent to chat with them for a bit. Hikaru noticed that a lot of them were drawing doodles of himself and his brother. Kyoya went to check on the third year ladies who were comparing notes. He wore a confident smirk_; No matter how hard they try no one will win._ He thought.

"How is your progress, ladies?" Kyoya asked one of his regulars.

"I think we may have discovered something; Hikaru may be a bit taller than Kaoru." she said. Kaoru appeared behind Kyoya, "Nice try." he started.

"We're both 5"11." Hikaru answered. The girls all sighed heavily as the twins walked away. Somehow Kaoru clumsily tripped and nearly hit the floor, "Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted as he reached out to catch him. The girls quickly grabbed their notepads and tried to figure out the difference.

"Oh, Haruhi! More tea please?" sang one of her regulars. Haruhi entered the second year tent and began to pour the ladies some tea. Before she knew it all of the ladies in the tent were surrounding her.

"So, Haruhi… How can you tell which of the twins is Hikaru?" asked a short, grey eyed girl who tried to slide her 10000 yen.

"Disqualified!" Tamaki yelled pointing at the girl. "Seeking help from a host is cheating. _And_ **BRIBERY**?! I am just shocked at you all! The second year tent is disqualified!

Kaoru followed his brother to chat with Kyoya, "Senpai, did you think this game would become so intense?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya looked up from his clipboard, "I did not actually. I find it fairly entertaining."

Soon the club room was dismissed leaving only the hosts to clean up. Tamaki had left early because he had a gathering that he hadn't spoken about it until then. Kyoya felt his cell phone vibrate against his leg; he pulled out his phone to see that it was his father.

Kyoya: Hello?

Yoshio: Kyoya. Get home quickly. You're to dress formally. There will be a driver waiting to take you to your destination.

Kyoya: Yes sir.

His father ended the call without a goodbye. Typical. The call confused Kyoya but he knew to never question his father. Once the room was empty he locked up the clubroom and met his driver outside of the school gates. When he got home he dressed in dark grey buttoned shirt with a white tie some black slacks and a black jacket. He put on his favorite white dress shoes, combed his hair and put on some cologne. After meeting his driver, he found himself outside of a very large manor. There were fancy cars filling up the parking lot. Many handsome well dressed men chatting while leaning against their cars. Some were laughing while walking into the house.

Eventually he was in the manor. He examined every spec of the room he'd walked in. He noticed the men who stood on the staircase drinking white wine looked very familiar. A hostess approached him carrying a platter that held various wine bottles.

"Would you like a glass of punch, Mr. Ootori?" she asked.

Kyoya examined each glass noting that some of them were glasses of alcoholic beverages; he grabbed a glass of champagne.

"Thank you." He said dismissing her.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Everyone please go to the ballroom for tonight's guest speaker and dinner. There is designated seating please observe that." Said a voice over the intercom. Kyoya quickly made his way to the ballroom; he saw that he was seated near men by the names of Bouygues, Chadwick, D'Otto, DiLaurentis and Suoh. He sat in between Suoh and DiLaurentis.

"Kyoya?" he heard a voice say. The onyx eyed teen turned to see that it was Tamaki. Relieved, he greeted his friend.

"You're on the left of me." He said pointing to the seat on his left. "What is this?"

Tamaki sat down on the soft white chair and shrugged, "I don't know. My dad told me I had to be here. This place is unbelievable though, isn't it?"

Kyoya nodded and sipped his champagne, "It really is." He tried hard to ignore the odd look he was receiving from Tamaki.

"Are your drinking champagne right now, Kyoya?" he asked.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at Tamaki and pushed the glass away.

"Tamaki and Kyoya, I'm glad to see you made it." Oscar said sitting next to Kyoya.

"I'm great, and yourself?" Tamaki asked.

"I couldn't complain." Oscar answered straightening the bouquet in the center of the table.

"Do you by any chance know what this is?" Kyoya asked.

Oscar looked at him, "You've never been to a connections gathering?"

Tamaki's eyes grew, "That's right! How could I have not known that? The DiLaurentises have these annually. They're like those 'Who's who in the business' type things.

"Oh. Yes, I've been to a few of these before. But usually I am mailed an invitation months before. And they're usually in the US." He said but nearly face palmed himself.

What's the point of having it there if they live here now?

"Never mind that." He said.

H e definitely remembered now. A connections gathering was an annual event held by Wesley and Hugh DiLaurentis. Only the wealthiest, most successful, and well known families were sent an invitation. Or heirs, young successful business owners, doctors, ect. It was a men's only event. If your family meant anything or want to mean anything to the DiLaurentises then you were invited. This event was highly wise to attend; especially if you are looking forward to working in these lines of work. Connections _are_ most important. Kyoya most definitely enjoyed the gatherings. Though he doesn't recall seeing Tamaki or Oscar at one.

A very handsome, tall, slender, dark brown haired young man sporting a thin moustache goatee combination joined them at their table with an arm extended for a handshake, "Good evening, gentlemen. I am Enzo Bouygues."

Tamaki could tell by his accent he was French, "Suoh. Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki said standing to shake his hand.

Kyoya stood as well, "I am Kyoya Ootori."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, gentlemen… Oscar DiLaurentis, it has been quite some time has it not?" Enzo said walking over to the standing Oscar.

Oscar raised a brow, "It has…"

"Where is that enchanting little sister of yours?" the handsome man said with his alluring tone of voice.

Oscar narrowed his eyes at him, "She isn't here. This _is_ an all male gathering." He said in a calm voice but the hosts could tell he was aggravated.

Enzo smiled and placed him hand in his pockets, "Oh? I don't believe that Melissa got the memo." He said taking a hand out so that he could point her out. Melissa was sporting a mint colored cocktail gown clutching onto some guy's arm and laughing.

"So Oscar… When will I get to meet my future princess? Or... Am I speaking to the wrong person about this?" Enzo asked, grabbing a glass of champagne from the hostess' tray.

Oscar stared at Enzo for a moment, "Perhaps, you should _are_ speaking to the wrong person. Good day, Enzo." He said coldly. The young French heir walked away to greet Wesley DiLaurentis. Oscar, Tamaki, and Kyoya watched from afar as Wes greeted him with open arms. Tamaki cleared his throat, "You mind telling us what that was about?"

Oscar sat down in his seat next to Kyoya and sighed heavily. His green eyes examined the table before turning to them, "Enzo Bouygues has been infatuated with my little sister for about three years. Ever since she was fifteen he'd been asking my father for his blessing."

Tamaki sighed, "But he said meet… So he's _never_ meet Catalina?"

"Face to face, no. He had seen her at gatherings, ceremonies and banquets our family would attend but he's never approached her. My father will not allow it just yet."

Kyoya readjusted his glasses, "Why is he not allowed to meet her?"

"Our father…" Oscar sighed and looked towards his father then to Tamaki, "He has other plans for Catalina's future. Enzo is not a part of those plans."

The two hosts have him a strange look. The glasses wearing teen excused himself to the restroom. On his way up the stairs he heard a couple of young men chatting. The restroom was near the hall where they were standing. After walking down that hall heard one of them mention Catalina. He stopped walking and hid behind a large plant in the dark hallway.

"My father says I have to find a wife with equal or more wealth than our family. He also said that if I didn't marry a woman with no inheritance behind her, he'd remove me from his will." One of the guys said.

"Well, the DiLaurentises has always had a reputation of being a wealthy family." another said.

"I've considered asking Wesley's daughter for her hand." The first man said.

"If you're interested, you should speak with her father." Said the second.

"Actually, I don't believe that's a great idea." said a third man, "I've heard rumors that Catalina DiLaurentis is engaged to that Tamaki Suoh kid. That's why the DiLaurentises moved her to Japan. The engagement hasn't been made public yet."

"Then that means… You'd _have_ to settle for Melissa. That is if you just gave to marry a woman of this family."

Kyoya couldn't believe what he was hearing. He saw a shadow coming this way so he opened a door, closed and hurried down the stairs. When he got there Oscar and Tamaki were chatting with a British heir named Lance Chadwick.

"Tamaki, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Kyoya asked. He led Tamaki to a hall that was completely empty.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" the blond asked.

Kyoya crossed his arms and leant against the wall, "You will never believe what I just heard."

Tamaki listened to what he had to tell him and laughed once he was done.

"Kyoya, you believe silly rumors like that?" he asked. His raven haired friend laughed as well, "Of course not."

"Are you sure, Kyoya?" Melissa asked coming down the hall causing them to jump. "You seemed pretty jealous until Tamaki cleared that up for you."

Tamaki cut his eyes at Melissa, "It's rude to sneak up n someone like that."

"AND I was not jealous! I didn't believe that rumor for a second." Kyoya lied.

Melissa smiled at him, "Well you should. It is half true. Right, Tamaki?" she said winking at the blond. Tamaki could feel Kyoya's onyx eyes burning him from the death glare he was shooting.

"What are you ever talking about?" Tamaki asked sounding utterly confused. The golden brown haired girl flashed him a devious smile right before she turned and walked away.

**Well this chapter's up ****! Again Sooooooooorry for the long wait. I feel terrible but I plan to upload new chapters regularly. Tell me what you think about this one **** Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Game It Gets Better From Here

**The Game… (It Get Better From Here)**

_**~A week later from the last chapter on a Friday~**_

_The Host Club is Now Open for Business_

Today was the final day of the _Which One is Hikaru _game. The game between all host club guests, who were competing as teams to prove they could tell the twins apart. Last week, the second year ladies were disqualified for attempting to bribe poor Haruhi. By now, the game had gotten intense. Tamaki spotted a couple of first year ladies traveling to the third year tent. After hearing shrieks, yells and grunts the hosts all went to check it out. It had seemed that the first year ladies deliberately spilled tea on the third year's decision maker's notepad. Even so, that team still remembered what they'd written down. Tamaki had no choice but to disqualify the first years for sabotage.

The twins stood in position as they waited for the ladies' decision and reasoning. Although, the ladies they seemed to be onto something their choice on which of the twins was Hikaru had been incorrect. As the hosts had expected the ladies began to argue. Soon the hosts cleared the room of guests and were left to clean up. Tamaki handed Haruhi a tray and sighed, "I never want to do that again." He said.

Kyoya placed a teal Foley teapot on the tray which Haruhi was holding, "I predicted the outcome. I'll admit I found it rather interesting. You know, the way it turned out." The raven haired boy said to them. The twins walked over to where the others were.

Hikaru sighed happily, "Well, looks like it's going to be us hosts."

"Not exactly," Kaoru said, "Catalina's coming also remember."

If Kaoru hadn't bent down to adjust his sock when he said that he would've seen his brother frown at his remark. Haruhi noticed but she chose to leave it alone.

"I'm just glad I won't be the only girl like last time." She said.

Kyoya looked at her, remembering what had happened during their last trip to Okinawa and frowned.

"Actually, you weren't the only girl. The ladies joined us also… Don't you remember?" he said. Haruhi nodded after remembering when she'd made Tamaki mad at her.

"Also," Kyoya started. "Go easy on the crab this time."

"That's right. Haru-chan got really sick last time." Hunny added.

Haruhi laughed a bit and shrugged, "Yeah, you're right." She said.

**-The DiLaurentis Estate—**

The black haired girl bit her lip as she dragged the brush over the canvas lazily. She pulled some of the long, layered hair behind her ear as she looked down to dunk the thick brush into the red paint. She heard the door open but she didn't bother to turn to see who it was. She was busy. She felt a heavy hand rest gently on her shoulder.

"It is beautiful, Catalina." said a deep voice. Once she'd finished what she was doing before he came in she placed her red tipped paintbrush on its plate.

"Thanks Dad." She said turning to her father who held a glass of white wine. She knew he came there to talk so she walked him over to the sitting area in her art room.

"What's going on dad?" she asked, removing her white paint coat. Her handsome father sipped his wine before sitting it on the table.

"I wanted to have a little chat. How are things at your new school?" he asked, crossing his legs a bit and leaning back on the couch comfortably.

Catalina looked up at the ceiling as if she had to think about it and smiled, "I love it and the school is beautiful! All of the teachers seem nice. The students are welcoming. It's nice."

He smiled in return, "That's great. And… have you made friends?"

She nodded, "Mhmm... Mr. Ootori's son, Kyoya Ootori is in my class and so is Tamaki Suoh. They're in this club. And I got to meet the other five club members. Oh, and this really sweet yet awkward guy named Ritsu Kasanoda." She said continuing to smile. Her father noticed how she smiled after saying his name.

"Is he a _special_ friend?" he asked jokingly.

Catalina shook her head 'no.'

Wesley smiled and tapped her knee, "I'm kidding. Oh! It nearly slipped my mind. The Ootori family will be joining us for dinner on Sunday night to discuss some, uh, _important_ matters."

Catalina nodded, "Cool um, I'll be—"

"You and Kyoya are not joining us for dinner. You see, there are important matters that are... _Confidential_." He said cutting her off. She cut her blue eyes at him, confused.

"Um, alright?" she mumbled. Wesley stood to his feet to leave but she called for him t stop, "Wait!" she said. He raised a brow and turned to face her in the doorway.

"You said you wanted to chat… But maybe... we could talk a bit longer?" she asked pouting at her father making that face that she knew he could never say no to. "You've hardly been home enough to talk since we moved here because you've been so busy. I miss you, Daddy."

Wesley scratched his beard and smiled, "You're right, baby girl." he said walking to join his daughter on the couch again.

**-Sunday Night—**

Yoshio and Wesley sent their teenage kids to an expensive sushi restaurant together. The two sat at the table and a brief chat until the waiter came over to give them their drinks and take their orders.

"Good evening, Mr. Ootori. Are you and your date ready to order?" asked the waitress.

"Oh, I'm not his date." Catalina laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"She's a friend of mine." Kyoya said looking at the menu. "You said you wanted the amaebi, correct?"

"Yes." She nodded. She was actually a bit pleased to know that Kyoya considered her a friend. She felt… Honored.

"The amaebi for her and what would you like, Mr. Ootori?"

"I'll have the langoustine as usual." Kyoya said dryly passing the waitress the menu. He examined Catalina before speaking; he noticed she wore an obviously pricey diamond necklace.

"My, you look rather astonishing tonight." He said allowing himself to smile. He thought to himself '_You're a host, Kyoya. Use your experience as an advantage.'_

She felt her cheeks heat up a bit, "Thank you. You look dashing as usual." She said with a grin.

Kyoya took a sip from his glass and thanked her for the compliment. They sat in silence for about two minutes before someone spoke up.

"So uh, how'd the game go?" Catalina asked.

"What game? Oh, the _Which One is Hikaru_ game? I was quite interesting. Tamaki never wants to do it again." He laughed quietly to himself.

Catalina's stony blue eyes widened, "Is that so? What happened, exactly?" After Kyoya explained how everything turned out she found herself laughing.

"I guess those ladies aren't too classy when I comes to hanging out with Tamaki." She laughed. "So, it seems like a host's only trip, huh?" she smiled.

Kyoya tilted his head slightly, "You mean, you're not joining us?" he asked with what sounded like genuine concern.

"What do you —Oh, gosh? I forgot. So you've received my fee?"

"Yes I have. Your reservation has been made." Kyoya said right before pushing his glasses up with his middle finger.

**-The DiLaurentis Estate-**

"You're daughter has quite the résumé, DiLaurentis." Yoshio said flipping through a portfolio that had a picture of Catalina DiLaurentis on the cover. "She is multilingual. English being her first language she took Spanish in elementary school and mastered the language by the time she was a middle school 1st year. Once she was a middle school 2nd year you got her a Japanese tutor."

"Yes. Her tutor was a male, Japan-born language teacher in New York." Wesley said as he poured Yoshio a fresh glass of wine.

"Thank you." Yoshio said taking a few sips, "…Straight 'A' honor students since she began attending school. She's the definite heiress to the Ackard group's many, many businesses which has grossed more than 86.5 million US dollars annually more or less for the past 50 years."

Wesley nodded, "That is correct. Melissa was the heiress to the Ackard group wealth but my wife and I decided to name her heiress to a less technical family wealth of ours. Our daughter, Melissa lacks decision making skills which is very important in our line of work. Catalina, on the other hand, has already proven to my father, wife and I that she'll make an excellent business woman. My father has actually let her handle a few important issues that could make or break or a business. Her decision has led that business to be stronger than it has ever been in about 15 years."

Yoshio straightened his posture a bit before speaking, "That is a very important asset to our deal since Kyoya is the third son he shall never be my successor. Although, my son has proven to be quite brilliant, I'm not aware of his plans as far as business goes."

"Yes." Wesley nodded, "Oscar is the only son I have but he is the second born."

"Do you not think he could carry on your business once you are unable?"

"Oh, I know for a fact that I can trust Oscar with our business if not Catalina. He is a bright young man. He's like a sponge. He will soak up any knowledge placed under him. Tell him to learn something and he can tell you about it plus extra that you'd probably knew nothing about. After high school he plans to go to college for business management."

Yoshio smiled slightly, "Young DiLaurentis was born to be a man of business, I see?"

"Oh, most definitely." Wesley said before drinking some of his wine, "But, back to my daughter..."

"She's a young and remarkably brilliant for her age. She is also quite the beauty. It's hard to find such a combination of a young woman." Yoshio said flipping through the portfolio.

"And this means what exactly?" Wesley asked clearing his throat.

"It means…" Yoshio starting standing to his feet, "the deal has been made."

Wesley smiled and stood to give him a firm handshake, "Most definitely."

**That's it for this chapter. Well now you see what the parents have in store for the two teens. How do you think they'll react to the news? Oh gosh! I'm getting excited. The next couple of chapter's will focus more on the relationships Catalina has with the hosts and that'd be the end of **_**New Kids at Ouran**_**. This was basically written to tell you how everything comes together before **_**the big news. **_**I really hope you enjoy the rest of this story enough to read the next one. Think of this as that TV series with far too many seasons and cliff hangers but not nearly enough answers. Hahaha just kidding thanks for reading you sexy beast you- I mean you person... Who happens to be attractive…? I love you . hahahaha jk.**

**-love Limited.**


	8. We Are The DiLaurentses

**We Are the DiLaurentises**

I am almost certain you are a bit confused as to what my family does exactly.

The DiLaurentises family business's birth dates way back to the late 1950's, when my grandfather, Hugh DiLaurentis inherited his father's riches in Italy. My grandfather, Hugh, saddened by the death of his father at age 15 promised his father he would continue to make his father's dreams come true. He couldn't do everything he wanted being only 15 by 1960 he was 18. During those three years he'd planned out perfectly what would be the greatest decision of his life. He'd expanded his father's country club internationally. Having at least one built in France, Spain and the US.

Eventually he had to slow down to take care of his wife whom he'd married by age 20. Bye age 22 he'd made a few improvements that would change his life, he'd move to the US with his wife and have their only son, my father, Wesley DiLaurentis on August 30. By age 43, he'd opened the diverse enterprise which made this family millions. He'd also made my father, Wesley, a Chairman at the age of 21. Two years later, my father went on to marry his girlfriend since the age of 16, my mother, Grace Ackard. By the age of 26, the couple had their first child, Melissa DiLaurentis on April 10. By the time my grandfather was 48, he'd made more than enough money between his business and job as a high paid doctor to retire from the medical field. By that time my father had become quite accustomed to handling business he started the DiLaurentis Group which managed, represented and bought out many other family businesses. He, my mother and my grandfather teamed up to begin the most powerful medical facility and school system in the US. The Haverbrooke Medical Center and the also Haverbrooke Academy (Private), Haverbrooke High(Public), Junior High(Public), and Elementary(Public) school.

Two more years passed by and DiLaurentis became a household name. We were named one of the most powerful and most wealthy families in America! Also around that time they had their second child, me on December 17th. Our family's work streamed internationally. There was a cellular franchise launched by the Ackard Group, my mother's family. A year later business continued to increase and we'd made more that we'd ever expected. My parents welcome one more person to the family, Catalina on February 24. After the final child, our parents focused more on the three of us. Perhaps I should tell you a bit more about the three of us.

I'm Oscar DiLaurentis, second child but the only son of Grace and Wesley DiLaurentis. I was born on December 17. Yes, I am a Sagittarius. I, like my sisters, was born in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, New York City, New York. I was born with dark brown hair like my father but my sister, Catalina, and I decided to dye it. My eyes are green; chartreuse to be more specific. I am about 5'11. I will admit I'm a pretty handsome guy. I'm not obnoxious about it though. I've been told that I look like the American actor, Chase Crawford, just with dark hair and green eyes. I wouldn't say I agree, but once you've been compared to him as much as I have you can't help but believe it yourself.

I am a big brother and an only son, meaning I have many responsibilities business-wise and family-wise. The eldest of us is Melissa who is a college student, so she doesn't live with us anymore. She does visit often though. With that being said, when our parents and granddad aren't home for a while due to work I am head of the house. I choose to not take that too seriously as any other middle child would. It's said that once a middle child is placed as authority because of the absence of the eldest it usually go to their heads. Not me. I am very laid back. Catalina and I are very close and she's very mature. When it is on me, I give her the same freedom as our dad does solely because I'm usually glued to her. When it comes to business, that's when the no-nonsense, persevering, Oscar comes out.

Back home, I was on the swim team for my school Haverbrooke High. Yes, Haverbrooke High is the public school. My younger sister and I weren't really fans of private school. The kids were too obnoxious for our taste and private school was too strict. As much as our parents resented the fact that we wanted to attend public school, they allowed it only if we attended Haverbrooke. The students were more normal. I don't believe that's the word. Um, _real_? That may be the word I was looking for; the students were more real there. If we'd attended the academy, we'd have been given this fake treatment by the students. Everyone would pretend to be our friends because of us being DiLaurentises. Not my cup of tea exactly.

At Haverbrooke High, my sister and I were very well known. That had its rewards and its disadvantages. There were plenty of schmoozing students as expected. Of course, those were the people I wouldn't socialize with regularly. There were students who hated my sister and I also expected. They believed we wanted to attend public schooling for attention, which was incorrect seeing as to how we stayed under the radar there as much as possible. I've had my share of fights which resulted in lawsuits that were settled out of court as long as my family paid _**X**_amount of money to the family of the guy whom I'd had an altercation with. Of course, those were caused just so that they could take my family to court. To keep things from going too far we'd pay however much the family would ask for and they'd pretend it never happen. I wouldn't pin myself _violent_ because I am usually very patient. Though, just like everyone else I have my points.

I am never the loudest person in the room. I enjoy time with friends and family as much as the next guy but there is a time and place for that. When I am surrounded by friends I will have a few laughs, enjoy some antics of course. In public, when there are business matters at hand, I'm usually quiet unless spoken to; unless in an environment where the charismatic, social Oscar must come out. My father taught me that being silent when socializing isn't mandatory can reward you. He was very true. My father is a wise man. He's taught my sisters and me about how the simplest things may benefit you. Things like generosity and exploring diversity. He's explained to us how not everything that we have can last forever. Catalina and I understand that. Melissa, on the other hand, I can't say she understands that soon we all have to depend on ourselves and not our parents.

Melissa DiLaurentis is the first child and daughter of Wesley and Grace DiLaurentis. She was born in the month of April on the 10. Yes, she is an Aries. She has this straight, shoulder length, golden brown hair, which she gets from our mother. She has these almond shaped, chartreuse eyes they are I believe called, 'gunmetal eyes'. She has been told she bears a striking resemblance to the actress Torrey DeVitto, of course she believes her features are far more attractive than Ms. DeVitto's. Melissa is a bit taller than Catalina, I believe her to be about 5'8. She is pretty skinny, she wanted to be a model for a while but of course she dropped that career because of the amount of competition in the modeling industry.

With Mel being the eldest she claims she is entitled to much more than Kat and I. Which is entirely untrue, she is not interested in handling any business personally but she likes to sit in for business meetings. Melissa attended Haverbrooke Academy, the private institution, she graduated as valedictorian. She is currently a student at the Sinclair University of hopes to marry a rich doctor who she could bring into the family's business in her place...? Basically, she wants to be a housewife. While I disagree with her future's choice, I am glad that she is well educated so that if that doesn't work out she could actually keep our business afloat. This may seem a bit harsh but I honestly doubt that we'd ever be able to depend on her when it comes down to it. She depends on our parents' income far too much.

While there are many words that can be used to describe Melissa I will only use a few. She's can be charming when she needs to but she can also become very callous if you get on her bad side. She has a way of finding out things about you before you realize it she can and will use them against you. Only if you provoke her. Stay on the right side of the line with her then she'll only dangle them over your head when she's bored. Yes, she can be very malicious at times. But she can also be cordial and courteous. During her time in high school, she made and broke her fellow classmates. Only the students with great connections, amazing style and nearly-perfect looks were 'worth her time'. She was known around the school as a DiLaurentis. That name has some wonderful power back in the US. Internationally, actually.

Melissa and I have an okay relationship. We used to be pretty close but that was a very long time ago. She and I get upset with each other and once she realizes that I have no interest in arguing with her, she gives up. Now, I wish I could say the same for Mel and Kat. The two of them can get mad at each other and not speak for a month or so, which was very painful to witness when the Melissa stayed with us. I'm actually, and I know I sound harsh for saying it but I'm actually glad she moved out for college. She'd pick fights with Catalina very often when our parents weren't around. At first, Catalina would run upstairs to lock herself in her room but after a while she got fed up and... Lets just say I'm glad I had more than grandpa Hugh's help while breaking up their fight.

Okay, so as you may already know Catalina DiLaurentis is the third born. She's the youngest born and daughter of Wesley and Grace DiLaurentis. She was born on February 24 she is a Pisces. She, like Melissa, naturally had golden brown hair. which is a trait of our mother's. When she was entering her 9th grade year she persuaded our parents to let her dye it. So, she and I did it together and kept it ever since. Her eyes are these beautiful blue. The tone varies depending on her mood it seems. They can look like a blue stone, they can become icy, they are a blue-grey mix, I think. She grew her hair out to her waist when she decided to dye it black and got it cut into a layered style. She's about 5'6 and a half; She's the shorty in the family. She is beautiful like Melissa and our mother but she looks different than them. All though she has our mother's hair color and similar eye color, I can't say that she resembles either of them. Back home, the media would compare her appearance to that of this Brazilian model named Adriana Lima. She thinks of it as a compliment but she doesn't think she does. I think she does just paler.

Since Kat is the youngest of us she is more laid-back. She feels like much isn't really expected of her since she is the third child. She's said to me before, "I know mom, dad and grandpa want me to do my best to not be to dependant on them, which I'm not. But you and Melissa have done so much since you've started school. All the things I do are just..normal to if I achieve anything that you and Mel haven't along the way then that's great. And if not that's great also." She has done somethings Melissa and I haven't though that I know our parents are proud of. She's starred in a few blockbuster films(requested by our parents). Our parents knew how popular the movie scene is so they pushed her out there. She didn't like it much so she stopped auditioning when she was requested. Our parents have these futures planned out for us it seems. I am supposed to focus on the families business with my father, Melissa is supposed to work by my side, and Catalina is supposed to bring more fame to the family's name. And she hates that.

Catalina is a free-spirit. She doesn't like for people to tell her what to and what not to do with her life. I think that if she could focus more on her art for the rest of her life, she would. She loves her freedom. She is a very, very welcoming person; She has a way of making people that she's known for days feel like they've known her for years. Usually no matter how bad a person treats her she'll still give them respect as a person. But, she does have a temper. Things that you'd probably brush off would anger her to no end. Our parents had her see a therapist for about two years, so she has it under control... for now. She like many other people have skeletons in her closet. Somehow, Melissa managed to peek through the keyhole and spotted a few. She relationship that she and Melissa has is... Complicated. They have such a nasty dislike for it other, you'd doubt they were related sometimes. This is because Melissa feels like she should have had the opportunities that Catalina has. Melissa cares for the spotlight and Catalina doesn't. Mel also believes that Catalina purposes acts like she doesn't care much about the things Mel longs for just to get under her skin. So, anything Catalina does Melissa shows no interest usually. Unless it includes her as well. Catalina and I have an amazing relationship. She's my little sister but also my best friend. I always give her the support she needs which means even with her worst ideas I try to talk a bit of sense into her and if all else fails I join her. Well, I am confident I've explained my siblings and myself.

**WE ARE THE DILAURENTISES**


	9. Okinawa Here They Come!

**Okinawa Here They Come!**

It was a bright and beautiful Sunday morning. Catalina and the hosts found themselves at Kyoya's place, loading up their bags. Today was the first day of summer vacation. It was 8 a.m. and they were looking at a three hour ride. Once everyone's bags were loaded in the Ootori's luggage Bentley. Kyoya led everyone to his family's new black, luxurious Rolls Royce limousine. The limo had leather three row seating, surround sound stereos, a mini bar and a plasma screen. The others couldn't help but admire the amazing limo. Everyone wasted no time in getting seated in this order: Haruhi in between the twins near the bar(much to Tamaki's dismay), Mori and Hunny near the right windows and Catalina in between Tamaki and Kyoya near the rear window.

For the first hour of the ride was lively, laughing, chatting and singing to the radio (Even Kyoya, who seemed to be in a good mood. And Mori, just a bit but hey it's good enough.) By the second hour everyone except Kyoya, Mori and Catalina were asleep once the liveliness started to die down. They must have all been pretty tired since everyone stayed at Tamaki's last night. Everyone seemed too excited to sleep. It was like it was their first time going to Okinawa. Kyoya pulled out a clipboard, pencil and calculator and began 'crunching numbers'. Catalina glanced at his clipboard and nearly earned herself a head ache.

"Uh, Kyoya?" she whispered.

Kyoya glanced at her from the corners of his eye, "Yes?"

"What are you always working on?" she asked.

"Just about any and everything. It's best to get ahead, you know."

She noticed all the numbers with decimals and assumed he was calculating the cost of the trip all together. Catalina slightly pushed the clipboard with her finger to make it lie flat in his lap and whispered, "Well, we are on vacation. So it's okay to relax."

Kyoya allowed the corners of his mouth curve into a smile and said, "Oh, I find this quite relaxing."

Catalina let go of the clipboard and turned to Mori, who was watching Hunny jump in his sleep. "I guess everyone relaxes differently." she said.

Mori turned his attention to her, "Yeah." he said.

**-At The Resort-**

When they arrived at the resort they almost couldn't believe what they saw. This was probably THE most beautiful hotel they'd ever seen. EVER! Had they gone to paradise? They thought so. Once they entered the lobby several bellhops passed them to retrieve their luggage. A woman, looked like she was knocking on her fifties greeted them on the front desk. Kyoya told her the name in which their rooms were logged under. She searched for their room keys in the drawer and explained to them that they'd all be separated due to them reserving special suites. Kyoya would be on the same floor as Haruhi and the Twins, the eighth floor. Hunny, Mori and Tamaki would be on the same floor, the eleventh floor. And Catalina would be alone on the fifteenth floor of twenty-one. Everyone split up to find their rooms. They found that the separation more than worth it. Each of their suites were beautiful, they were better than they'd expected it to be. Soon their luggage was delivered by the bellhops. Once certain everyone everyone had enough time to explore their rooms and unpack, Tamaki called the others to visit his suite so that he could invite them all for lunch and the pool later in the afternoon.

**-At The Pool-**

Kyoya sat at a table near the pool under a sun umbrella and watched the others enjoy themselves. Soon, Haruhi joined him with a book in tow, she'd actually changed into a swimsuit after Catalina begged Tamaki to let her. The setting was beyond relaxing. The pool area was set up like a tropical paradise just add a few pools here or there; Usually the brown eyed girl hated the idea of theme parks and beach style pools. This, she let slide. For some odd reason there was nagging voice in her mind telling her to look at Kyoya. So she did. Since he chose to wear his contacts today it was much easy to follow is longing gaze. The shadow king's eyes were fixed onto Catalina, who was getting out of the pool in what seemed like slow motion. Haruhi waved her hand in front of his face but his onyx eyes were locked onto her. Haruhi tapped his shoulder and finally grabbed his attention.

"Uh, Kyoya-senpai?"

He hesitated before turning to her, "Yes, Haruhi?"

"I don't mean to bother you but... You seemed a bit concentrated on something just now. What were you staring at?" she asked as if she didn't know already.

Kyoya blushed very slightly but she still noticed, "Oh, was I? I was just thinking about a few things I think I may have left behind that I believe I am going to need."

Haruhi blinked at him and watched as he turned his attention back to the girl. She smirked and returned to her book. Eventually, she glanced up again and realized that Catalina was walking toward them and so did Kyoya. He couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked in her black bikini.

"Hey you two. I was heading to the bar over there for something to cool me off. Would you like to join me?" Catalina asked. Kyoya and Haruhi took her up on her offer and followed her to the bar to get a two smoothies(for Kyoya and Haruhi) and a fudge sundae(for Catalina). The barista brought their icy delights over to the table where they sat.

"So, like, why aren't either of you swimming?" Catalina asked before inserting her spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"I'd rather sit back and enjoy the view." Kyoya said taking a sip from his mango banana smoothie. Haruhi tried hard to stifle the laugh she was holding back for what she just said.

"And you, Haruhi?" Catalina asked poking at her ice cream. "Did I talk Tamaki into letting get changed into your cute little swimsuit for nothing?" she laughed before taking in another spoon of creamy goodness.

She held up the book, "I'm using this time to finish up the final chapter in my book." Haruhi said.

Catalina nodded, "But you are going to join us later, right?"

"Yeah." Haruhi smiled.

After they were finished with their treats. Catalina threw away her empty cup, walked back over to Kyoya and pulled him to his feet. He wore some black and maroon swim trunks and a maroon button-up shirt to protect his back from the hot sun. She helped him remove his unbuttoned shirt without warning.

"Wha? Catalina what are you _doing_?" Kyoya asked trying hard to ignore how arousing he thought this was.

"**We **are about to go for a swim." she said.

"No, not now. I said that join you all later." he said reaching for his shirt that Catalina had behind her back.

Haruhi laughed, "Go on and enjoy yourself, senpai!"

"But, but..." he couldn't form an excuse so he sighed and gave up. Catalina grabbed his hand and ran toward the pool. They dove into the large pool with huge splash.

"What? Catalina, you got Kyoya-senpai to join us?" The twins said in shock. Catalina swam away from Kyoya with a proud grin on her face.

"Hey, Kyo-chan! Watch out!" ,warned Hunny. Kyoya turned to see Mori was aiming toward him with a water gun. As soon as he saw the line of water aiming towards him, he dove under the water and swam over to Tamaki, who was posing with a water gun. He snatched it and aimed it at Mori as he destroyed the others with powerful threads of water. It was Catalina, Kyoya, and Tamaki versus the twins, Mori and Hunny. Upon realizing the team of Tamaki, Kyoya and Catalina. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves as Tamaki had hoped they would. There was something odd that everyone noticed though they kept their mouths shut about it. Kyoya couldn't stay away from Catalina and she couldn't stay away from him. It seemed a bit out of character for him to fawn over a girl. No matter how amazingly beautiful they were. But he seemed happy. Truly happy and Tamaki could tell. The others thought that maybe he just treated her this way because of where her family stands with his. Anyway, the pool was pretty empty today other than them so they had plenty of room to swim around. Later they would returned to their rooms to shower and get ready for dinner.


	10. Okinawa: Day Two (Skeletons)

**Okinawa: Day Two (Skeletons)**

_SMS from Kyoya: Good morning guys. I have made plans for today. I know you all will be pretty interested in what I have in store. Please, dress in summer attire. Shirts, shorts, the like.. It is going to be an "out" day. Remember, bring your swim attire as well. Meet me in the Royce by 11 am. I'll see you then.(:_

The hosts and Catalina did as they were told and all dressed in shorts, sandals, and summer appropriate shirts. When they met outside their shiny ride was waiting for them. Tamaki opened the door and saw that Kyoya was already there. Everyone loaded up in the limo and looked at Kyoya with expectant looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry but why the hell are you all staring at me?" Kyoya said, writing in his tiny book.

"Where are we,"Kaoru started. "Going Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru finished.

Kyoya closed his book and smirked, "What? You guys don't trust me?"

_Well when you smile like that... no._ The twins thought looking at each other.

Kyoya ran a hand through his hair and leaned back into his seat. Kaoru narrowed his eyes at him. Something was different about Kyoya today. He just couldn't place a finger on it. Hunny obviously had been thinking the same thing. He placed a finger on his chin," Kyo-chan... Where are your glasses?" Hunny asked.

Kyoya reached for the bridge of his glasses out of habit," Oh, I'm wearing my contacts." he answered.

"Ohhhhhhh!" they all said in unison (except Mori, he only nodded.)

Haruhi smiled, "Senpai, you should wear your contacts more often." she said.

Catalina nodded to agree with her.

"Hm.." he hummed. "And why is that?"

"Because I can see your eyes much more." Catalina said causing Kyoya to smirk slightly and the twins to scoff.

After about a thirty minute ride the Royce stopped and the doors unlocked. They could see the driver walking toward their door to open for them. As soon as they stood outside of the car they all instantly smelled the aroma of popcorn and grilled foods. They could hear the screams of excitement and the indistinct chatting. Everyone's eyes shifted to Kyoya with smiled on their faces.

"Kyoya..." Tamaki said happily.

Kyoya reached for his glasses obviously forgetting he chose to wear his contacts today, "Welcome to the largest amusement park in Okinawa.." he said with his arms folded wearing a smirk upon his face.

The others clapped and talked about how excited they were to get behind the gate at the same time. He couldn't quite make out what they were all saying. He reached for his wallet, retrieve his shiny gold card, "The admissions cost is 5500 yen which was included in each of your fees to come on this trip. So, I'll swipe my card for our wristbands. Excuse me." he said right before going to the admissions booth.

Kyoya walked back over to them with eight golden wristbands and passed them out to the others.

"The wristbands here are color coded. Since I bought the gold over the silver we are able to get onto the rides when they began to load up. Which means we won't have to wait in line. The park closes at 9pm so we have plenty of time. Now, we can go as a group. Or break off into partners and switch every thirty minutes to an hour." he said as he struggled to put his wrist band on.

"I think we should break off into partners. That way we can have a little one on one with everyone." Catalina said walking over to help him with his wristband. "Here, let me help."

"Yes, I think that is an excellent idea!" Tamaki sang giving the others a thumbs up.

"Yeah that'd be cool." Haruhi said.

"I think it's super good idea!" Hunny giggled.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Then that means," Kaoru started. "Kaoru and I have to split up." Hikaru finished looking at Catalina with a frown.

"Well that's life!" Tamaki yelled. "Now lets go inside!" he yelled impatiently.

"Okay so," Kyoya started as he led them through the gate. "Tamaki your first partner will be...Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru, you have each other. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, you are partners."

Catalina smiled, "Then it looks like I have you."

Kyoya looked at the others to double check, "Yes, you're correct."

"Hey, Kyoya. Are we going to go as partners to the water park area?" Tamaki asked

"No, when it is time to swap partners we will all meet here. Once everyone has partnered up at least once we will go to the water park as a group. Understand?" Kyoya explained.

"Yes sir!"

**~Kyoya and Catalina~**

"So, what do you want to do first? Keep in mind you're supposed to save the intense looking rides for last." Catalina said.

Kyoya stroked his jaw line with his thumb as he thought, "Let's see.. The bumper cars looks promising." he suggested.

Catalina smiled at him and grabbed his arm, "Let's go then!" she yelled. She ran to a long line of strangers waiting to get in the bumper cars with the shadow king in tow. The conductor opened the gate, letting the previous riders out. He returned to his booth and spoke into the microphone, "Are there any golden band carriers in line? If so, you may enter first. If I do not see the band I can not allow you to get on until your turn."

Catalina and Kyoya passed the others who stood in line and found a car to claim.

"Kyoya!" whined a familiar voice. "You took the one I wanted."

Kyoya looked up and saw Tamaki and Haruhi was also in there with them.

"Too bad, Tamaki. Find another." Kyoya laughed.

"Now the first six in line may enter." said the conductor.

When the conductor powered up the cars, Haruhi and Catalina teamed up against Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Tamaki! I'm on your team stop hitting me!" Kyoya laughed.

"I'm sorry Kyoya. I'm not the best driver!" Tamaki joked.

"Ow! Kyoya-senpai you hit pretty hard just now!" Haruhi laughed.

"We're enemies. I am to show you no mercy!" Kyoya joked.

"Don't worry, Haruhi! I got your back!" Catalina said ramming head on to Kyoya.

"Woah!" Kyoya said. "Okay Catalina! I guess I'll stop being so gentle with you!" he laughed.

"Ha-Haruhi! Don't hit Daddy so hard!" Tamaki said.

"C'mon senpai! Not in public!"

"Are you saying you're embarrassed of your father!" Tamaki accused.

Kyoya rammed into the back of Tamaki's car, "Shut up, moron!" he laughed.

"Kyoya-senpai, you're a traitor!" Haruhi joked.

_Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Kyoya-senpai so happy. I would have never imagined him joining us in something like this. I didn't think amusement parks would appeal to him. He's usually distant when we're doing things like this. I wonder if it's because of something Tamaki-senpai said to him. Or...maybe... It's her._ Haruhi thought looking at Catalina, who was smiling and laughing at Tamaki and Kyoya. Suddenly, she turned and saw Haruhi watching her so she smiled and continued her assault on Tamaki's car.

"A little help here, Fujioka!" Catalina joked.

Soon the conductor turned of the electric cars. Catalina took her camera out of her backpack, "Guys, lets take a few pictures." she said. She stopped a girl that was walking with who she assumed to be her mom, "Excuse me, Miss. Could you take a few pictures for us?" she asked the stranger in Japanese. The girl smiled and nodded. They took more than a few pictures, they took several of them but the girl didn't mind.

"Thank you so much!" Catalina to the girl and her mother.

"No problem." the mother said with a smile.

"Catalina, are you going to get these pictures you're taking developed?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" she answered.

"Sorry to interrupt but Haruhi and I will meet up with you later." Tamaki said leading Haruhi to a roller coaster.

"No problem, see you later. Have fun." Catalina said waving them goodbye.

Catalina's blue eyes grew wide and sparkled, they were fixed onto something. Kyoya followed her gaze and laughed once he realized what she was staring at.

"You're worse than Hunny-senpai." he joked.

"F-f-funnel cakes!" she sang. "Let's get some."

Kyoya followed her to the stand and watched her drown hers in powdered sugar. They sat at a table so that she could eat it comfortably. Right before digging in she remembered she had hand sanitizer so she sanitized her hands. She ate a piece and chewed it with a pleasured look on her face, "Mm.. So good."

"I had no idea they'd have funnel cakes here. They taste much better than the ones I've had back home. Or maybe I'm just hungry. Want some?" she offered.

Kyoya wrinkled his nose," Oh, no thank you."

Catalina smiled at him, "C'mon! Why not? No one is paying attention. I'm the only person to witness you eating with your fingers. Just taste it." she laughed.

"I'm not laying a finger on that. Besides, I'm not the biggest fan of sweets. You know that." he said reaching for his glasses out of habit. Catalina pulled off a piece and leaned over the table a bit.

"Fine. If you don't want to touch it. I will feed it to you. Open up." she said holding it in front of him. He covered his mouth with his hand and turned his head.

"Kyoya just give it a try and if you don't like it I'll leave you alone."

The handsome boy sighed and opened his mouth . Catalina feed it to him in the most innocently erotic way.

"Well..What do you think?" she asked.

He smiled and reached for her plate, "It's pretty good actually."

She smiled and pushed the plate in the center of the table for the two of them to enjoy. When Kyoya began to eat it she searched in her bag for the camera to take a picture of him.

"Smile!" she said right before snapping a picture of him.

Eventually, the funnel cake was no more so the two of them sat and chatted for a bit until it settled before getting on a rollercoaster. Once they were ready, the two of them set out on a search for an awesome rollercoaster. Kyoya had to choose what seemed like the scariest looking one there.

"Whoa.. You expect me to get on..._that_?!" she asked in a hushed tone as they approached the line.

Kyoya looked at her with a straight face, "What happened to that fearless young lady I was talking to moments ago? It seems almost as if your afraid." he said in a mocking tone.

Catalina nervously began to twirl her hair in her hand, " That's because I am... I'm petrified of heights. That's why I rejected that ride back there that shoots you up in the air."

Kyoya's eyes widened for a moments, then he cleared his throat and turned around, "We can find another rollercoaster, if you want."

"No! Let's get on this one. I just... won't look down." she chuckled nervously.

"Catalina, we don't necessarily have to-"

"I want to Kyoya. Besides, how am I ever going to get over my fears... if I don't face them?" she smiled.

He no idea what to say next. He continuously asked himself, _'What what Tamaki do? What would Tamaki do? What would that moron say?' _The onyx eyed host held out his hand in hopes that she'd take it. She grabbed his hesitantly and took a deep breath.

"Let's go." she said, releasing the air that she held in with a _woosh._

The coaster started out slowly as it pulled them backwards. Suddenly, it shot them down quickly causing Catalina to squeal loudly. The rollercoaster went dropped so fast they thought their necks would snap. Once they'd reached the loops, Kyoya was thankful that he'd chosen to wear his contacts instead of his glasses. Otherwise, he may have lost them by the second loop. Catalina's eyes had been closed since practically the beginning of the ride, so she decided to open them. She saw that now the cars were slowly being pulled up chain lift. They were so high that they had a view of the amusement parks entrance. She looked to see how Kyoya was reacting to this, his arms were folded and he examined the view.

_How the hell is Kyoya so calm? I don't believe I heard a peep from him since the ride started. Is this boring to him? _

"Hey Kyoya. Why so quiet?" Catalina asked.

"Hm, oh.. No reason. Why do you ask?"

"Because everyone else is screaming and you're just... calm." she said.

"Aren't I always?" he asked rhetorically.

" I guess but.. I know this sounds weird but can I hold your hand for the rest of the ride?" she asked nervously.

He looked at her quietly, "Hm?" he hummed.

"I'm sorry w-was that weird? I'm sorry I just...I'm weird. I apologize." she said, embarrassed.

Kyoya saw that they were almost to the top, "Oh, no. It's fine. Here." he said reaching for her hand. "My, you're shaking terribly." he said squeezing her hand slightly.

"Yeah I kn-AHHHHH!" she screamed.

Once they reached the end of the chain it shot them backwards sending them through the loops at what seemed like faster than before. She noticed how tightly Kyoya was squeezing her hand.

_Maybe he isn't all that calm after all.._

Finally, the terror was over so they headed for the ride's exit gate.

The conductor stopped them to hand them a photo strip, "Excuse me. What car did you sit in?"

"Car 3." Kyoya answered.

"Would you like your photos from the ride?" he asked.

"Definitely!" Catalina sang.

"Here you go. Thanks for riding!"

"Thanks." Kyoya said taking the strip.

They laughed at the faces that she made but by the fourth photo Kyoya cracked. His face was hilarious.

"Well, we have time for at least one more ride. What will it be?" Kyoya asked putting the photo strip in Catalina's backpack.

"Well... I did say to save the most intense for last.. So, the sky tower?" Catalina suggested.

"Hm," he hummed. "What a brave choice for someone with acrophobia." he said leading her to the tower placing his left hand his pocket.

"It is.. We DiLaurentises are tough."

"Oh?" he said with a smirk.

"That's right." she assured him.

"Hm," he hummed. "Then, I don't suppose it'd be a problem if I sat on the opposite side of the cabin instead of sitting near you." he said in a mocking tone.

"Um, well the other DiLaurentises are tough." she laughed.

Kyoya smirked at her, "Ah-ha!"

Without warning, she grabbed his right hand and held it tightly. He stopped walking to look at his hand in hers. A deep blush began to spread on her cheeks and she tried to snatch her hand away but he gripped it before she could.

"I-I'm sorry." she said nervously.

"This is completely incorrect." he said sternly.

"I-I know. I apologize." she said trying to remove her hand from his but he stopped her and repositioned so that her tiny hand was protected in his.

"There. That's better, right?" he asked with a smile.

She smiled back at him, "I-I guess so." she said standing with Kyoya in the line.

"Isn't this amazing? It holds up to seventy-two people.." he said reading the sign. "Yet, there is only fifteen of us waiting in line."

Catalina couldn't help but laugh. Soon, the two of them got into the tower. There was a beautiful view of the park. Everyone looked like ants to them, for some reason Kyoya found it amusing.

_Wow, Kyoya is way different than what Tamaki and Haruhi described._

But now it was time to switch partners. Hours passed and everyone was down to their last partner.

..._**To Be Continued...**_

**So guys, tell me what you think so far? The final chapters are, like I said before supposed to focus on the relationships my OC Catalina has with the other characters. I said a couple more chapters but.. No one really means a couple anymore hahaha. Please, please, please review :) Keep reading as these friendships become juicy. Or strained. Or completely ruined. Oh my, this so fun !^-^**

**-****Limited**


	11. Okinawa:Day Two (Skeletons continued)

_**WARNING: THE END OF THIS FIC CONTAINS A MATURE SITUATION. NOTHING SERIOUS THOUGH ;)**_

**-Tamaki and Catalina-**

"I'm glad you chose the best for last." Tamaki said in a joking tone.

Catalina picked up on it and decided to poke fun as well, "The best?" she laughed.

"Why, of course." Tamaki said with a smile, "Who'd you have the most fun with..before me of course?" he laughed.

"Umm.. I really enjoyed my time with Kyoya. But, Haruhi and Kaoru were great! The time I spent with Hunny was amazing. It was also a pleasure to hang out with Mori he was pretty talkative. It's hard to say." she said.

"Hmm.. Mori-senpai must have been sleepy but that's funny.. You didn't mention Hikaru."

Catalina laughed a bit, "I don't believe he's a big fan of me."

"Don't worry... He'll just have to get used to you." Tamaki said rubbing her shoulder, "Until then... Get ready to have the time of your life. You see that coaster there?"

Catalina narrowed her blue eyes, "Yeah. The wooden one, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Race you there?"

"No way. You're on!" she said.

"Ready? Set... GO!" Tamaki shouted.

Tamaki beat her there. Since they had golden bands they were allowed to get on first. Tamaki made sure they held hands though the entire ride. The fact that it was a wooden roller coaster, terrified them. It shook. It vibrated. I made scary creaking sounds. Of course that nagging _'What __if it were to fall apart?'_ thought in their heads is what made it so thrilling. They loved every second of it. When it wall all over Tamaki decided it'd be fun take a few random pictures with a complete stranger. SO, he asked the conductor... The photo shoot was now over. It was time to find something else to do. There was a balloon dart booth ahead of them that had a large, adorable, stuffed tiger that caught Catalina's eye. Once Tamaki noticed she was looking at it he took her to win it. Naturally, she won and walked off with her prize.

"You said that the photos you've been taking were going into an album, right?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah." Catalina said, admiring her stuffed tiger.

"Then, let's take a few pictures with your prize." he suggested.

"Oh and the tiger!" he joked.

"That works two ways you know." she laughed. "Could you get my camera out of my backpack for me?"

After a few random pictures of them posing with _Senor Tigre, _they bought a locker to store him in until it was time to leave.

"Kat, look!" Tamaki shouted. "A swing carousel!"

Catalina's eyes grew once she realized how high it would lift them.

_Damn it. I thought I was done with getting lifted into the air for the day._

"Catalina? Hellooo?" he sang waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh, oh. Heh, um, you know I actually-Um."

Tamaki's face wore a worried expression, "What's the matter, Catalina?"

"Nothing. Uh, Le-Let's go." she hesitated.

"It'll be fun." he said as he pulled her to the ride.

Catalina shut her eyes so tight she thought that they'd split. She tried hard to contain her screams as they were lift up. Out of habit, she tried to get on all four but she forgot that she was strapped into her chair so tightly and there was no floor to crawl on. Not only were they lifted nearly four hundred feet high but they were spinning in a full circle. Her stomach felt as if it was turning flips she felt nauseous while Tamaki on the other hand was laughing and enjoying himself. She prayed silently until then they were brought back down to the ground.

"Tamaki, perhaps we should sit on that bench right there...At least until the world stops spinning." she chuckled.

"Then, I'm afraid we'll sit here forever. The world does spin on an axis, you know." he joked. Catalina smiled at him as if she was impressed, "Look who pays attention in class." she laughed.

"Hey, Boss and Catalina." Kaoru said walking over to join them on the bench.

"Hey..Where is is your partner?" Tamaki asked.

"Mori-senpai? He went to the restrooms. I told him I'd wait for him here. Why are you two just sitting here?" he asked.

Catalina smiled, "Well, because Tamaki here talked me into getting onto the swing carousel thing. And now we're pretty shaken up."

Tamaki placed his face in his hands, "When I close my eyes I feel like I can see the darkness spinning too. How is that possible?" he said.

"Hahaha, aww." Catalina laughed while rubbing circles on his back.

"Kaoru, can you call the others and ask them to meet us here so that we can go to the water park area?" Tamaki said, his voice muffled since his face face was still in his hands.

"Sure thing, Boss." Kaoru said pulling out his cell phone, "Hey look. Mori-senpai is heading towards us."

Mori walked over to them, his eyes were fixed onto Catalina. He looked worried.

"What's wrong, Mori?" Catalina asked.

"I believe I misplaced the bracelet you bought me." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Catalina stood to her feet and began to search in her shorts' pocket as she approached him.

"Relax. You asked me to hold it, remember?" she said.

"You're right." he said sounding a bit relieved.

She reached for his arm, "Wrist."

He held out his wrist for her to put the bracelet on for him. When it was on, he smiled slightly and pat her head lightly, "Thanks." he said.

**-About 15 minutes later-**

"Who all is wearing their bathing suits under their clothes?" Tamaki asked. "Because I don't remember seeing anyone caring a bag other than Kat."

Everyone except Kyoya raised their hands causing Catalina to look at him with disbelief.

"Tell me you didn't leave your trunks?" she sighed.

"Okay.. I didn't forget my trunks." he said.

"Ugh, now is kinda not the time to be a smart ass Kyoya." she said.

"Well, I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumb ass." Kyoya joked.

"Whatever." she said, rolling her eyes playfully. "When Hunny and I were together we passed this swim gear shop. I'll take you to it."

"Would you like for us to stay here and wait on the two of you to come back?" Tamaki asked.

"Nah, you guys can go ahead and get changed. He and I will meet you at the lockers." she said right before pulling Kyoya away from the group to search for the shop. "Kyoya, how dis you manage to leave your trunks when you're the one who planned everything."

"It wasn't one of my top priorities. At least I brought my wallet." he said dryly.

"You know..." Haruhi started, "They've been having a lot of those playful arguments lately. Kyoya has been so warm towards her. I know they're parents are important to one another but this seem different than Kyoya's _nice guy_ act he puts on at the host club. He interacts more than he usually would. I never thought an idea like this would run across his mind as fun."

"You're right." Tamaki said sounding a bit pleased.

"I think it's cute!" Hunny giggled. "I've never seen Kyo-chan so happy before."

"Maybe we should go and get changed." Kaoru said, obviously wanting this conversation to be over.

Kyoya held up a hideous pair of green trunks and called Catalina over, "I found something."

She made a face at him when he held them up that he thought was cute but he shook that thought from his mind._ Damn, I'm turning into Tamaki, _he thought.

He put them back on the rack, "I suppose you don't like them."

"Of course not. That color doesn't fit you at all. Besides, the design is repugnant.. You need something that brings out your assets." she said flicking through the rack.

He walked behind her to see what is was that she was checking out, "Assets?" he repeated.

"Yes, assets. What are you an echo?" she joked.

"I don't care about assets. I just want to find something quick. I doubt I'd wear them again. They seem to all lack quality" he said watching her place a pair of dark purple and black trunks at his waist.

"Ah yes, perfect!" she said as she examined him.

"So... I'm buying these I assume." he said grabbing them so that he could examine them himself.

While Kyoya paid for his new trunks, she searched through the racks of bikinis.

"If you are going to the water park now, you can change in our dressing rooms to your left." the cashier offered.

"Thanks." Kyoya said walking over to the dressing room.

"May I, as well?" Catalina asked removing her back pack from her shoulders.

"Yes ma'am."

By the time she came out Kyoya was at the register again buying something else. It was pretty small and the cashier bagged it so quickly she could see what it was.

Kyoya grabbed the bag and turned to see Catalina strutting towards him in a sexy light blue monokini with her right arm behind her back. She had such a magnificent body. The swimsuit made her look like a goddess. She was a goddess in his eyes at this very moment. Once she was close enough she turned so that her back could face him, "Could you hook this for me? I can't seem to reach." she asked.

He bit his lip and did as she asked. "I'm sorry if I pinch you."

She turned to check him out, "Hm" she hummed. "I have a damn good eye. You look fantastic."

_No, Catalina. YOU look fantastic_.

Kyoya smirked, "Thanks. I couldn't have found it with out your help."

**-At the Lockers-**

"Wow, Catalina. I love your swimsuit." Haruhi said.

"Thanks Haruhi. Yours is pretty cute too." she said.

"Wow, you look hot." Hikaru said patting Kaoru on the shoulder.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah. that looks gorgeous." he whispered to himself.

"You look super cute Lina-chan. It makes your eyes look super bright!" Hunny said.

"That's true. Where did you get that?" Tamaki asked examining Catalina like the others.

"The twins' mom sent it to me as a welcome gift."

"Hey Boss." Hikaru said.

"We were wondering..." Kaoru continued.

"Why is it that you made Haruhi wear that one piece that covers up so much of her skin?" Hikaru asked.

"But, Catalina is showing skin everywhere. And you seem perfectly fine with it." Kaoru said joining his twin in leaning on the shoulders of Tamaki.

"I'm sorry is this too much? I could go back a buy a new one that isn't very revealing." Catalina said.

"NO! You're perfectly fine." The twins assureed.

Tamaki compared Haruhi and Catalina's swimsuits for himself, "Well, Catalina _is _wearing a sarong."

"Yeah, but that's before gets in the water. She might not have it on anymore after " Hunny budded in.

"Um.. Maybe it's a cultural difference?" Tamaki said, "Things are different where Kat is from so if it is fine at her home it is fine with me."

"But, sir..." Kaoru started. "You're from France. Don't they celebrate being naked there?" Hikaru finished.

Tamaki froze for a moment, "I don't want my daughter to parade around the amusement park showing a certain amount of skin for others to see!" he argued.

"Perv!" the twins said.

"Shut up you idiots! I am not a perv!" he shouted, earning the attention of many passers-by.

Eventually the twins, dropped their accusation and focused onto Kat and Haruhi again. Tamaki noticed Kyoya staring at her with a look on his face that Tamaki described as hungry. He figured it be best if he snapped him out of it before someone else noticed it. As far as he knew he was the only one to see.

Kyoya was lost in his thoughts, _Those curves... I've never seen a young woman with such an amazing, curvy body. You're ivory skin looks so smooth I can't stop imagining what it would feel like to run my fingers along you're slender, toned body. The color of that swimsuit brings out your eyes in a way that I've never seen. You're beautiful, straight, black hair that contains a perfect amount of volume. Its shine.. Splendid. I can hardly contain myself. I would love to run my fingers through that hair. I yearn to let my hands roam transversely over that body until I discover every single inch of you. If only I had you alone. Oh, how I would love to have you alone._

Tamaki placed his hand on the shoulder of his best friend and whispered, "Hello? Earth to Kyoya. Snap out of it."

The black haired boy bit his bottom lip, trying to hid his embarrassment.

"Lina-chan and Haru-chan both look great. Don't they Takashi?"

Mori cheeks turned into a pale rosy color, "Yeah."

"Alright guys. Maybe we should take a few pictures all together before Kat puts away her camera."he suggested. The host club's king asked yet another passer to take their picture. After several more pictures the photo op was over and it was time to explore the water park together.

**-Back at the Resort-**

**-11:40pm in Tamaki's suite-**

"Tamaki, look at this photo of all of us. This may be the one I blow up and put on my bedroom wall." Catalina laughed, handing her friend the camera. Tamaki placed a grape in his mouth, "Who's doing that behind my head? I that Mori-senpai?" he laughed. She smiled at him and turned off the camera, "I'm really glad you guys invited me."

"I'm glad you came, princess." he said right before yawning.

"Tamaki, I'm going to go to my suite now. You look and sound exhausted."she said standing to her feet as she placed her camera in her backpack. Tamaki stood in front of her, "Are you sure you're ready to leave? You could stay as long as you want." he told her as her handed her her stuffed tiger.

Catalina ran a hand through her black hair, "I'm sure. You need your beauty sleep and for all we know Kyoya might have some plans that'd require us to be up by 5 a.m." she said walking to the door. Tamaki laughed and opened the door, "Well, this is Kyoya we're talking about. He's not waking up at any single digit with a.m. following it."

"Oh yeah. I forgot he's not an early riser. Oh, and thanks for tiger sitting Senor Tigre for me while I showered." she giggled petting her stuffed tiger.

The blond host smiled at her and gave her a gentle peck on the forehead," Anytime. Good night, Catalina."

She smiled, "Good night." She turned to walk away but Tamaki stopped her.

"Could you take this to Kyoya? He forgot it." he said.

"Sure." Catalina said taking the phone.

Tamaki smiled, "Thanks, I have no idea how he managed to leave it. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." he said returning to his room.

Catalina knocked on the door about four times before there was an answer. She didn't want him to go to sleep without having his phone with him. Things can happen when you least expect it.

"Who's knocking?" Kyoya asked groggily.

Catalina smirked, "Housekeeping." she laughed to herself. She could her his hear his footsteps approach her. The door swung open quickly. Kyoya was leaning on the wall wearing nothing but crimson pajama bottoms. His hair was wet and somewhat messy. There were several beads of water racing down his chest to his belly. He'd obviously just gotten out of the shower. Catalina bit her lip, "Um, is this... a bad time?" she hesitated.

Kyoya smirked, "Don't be silly. Come in." he said welcoming her inside.

"Wow, Kyoya. Your suite looks fantastic." she said sitting on the couch. Kyoya walked over to the couch to join her and quickly tossed the towel that was in hands onto his table to cover something.

"So, what brings you to my suite?" he asked.

She placed her stuffed tiger on the table by the poorly hidden object and searched in her backpack for his phone. "You're cell phone did." she said handing it to him.

"Oh. Thank you." he said taking his phone.

While he checked his call log to see if his father had called him, Catalina realized that it was a bottle that he was trying to hide. Once she figured out what it was she looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. He knew what she was looking at but he pretended he had no idea.

"Kyoya... You drink?" she asked just to see if he'd be honest. He obviously did. How else would it have gotten there? The onyx eyed boy reached for the bridge of him glasses forgetting he wore his contacts today, "Yes. What do I have to do to keep you from informing father about my habit?" he asked looking for his wallet. "Perhaps, I could-"

She placed a finger on his mouth to shut him up, "Don't worry, Kyoya. I can keep your little secret. Besides, I don't think it's a big deal. I drink I used to... Now I do it occasionally."

Kyoya decided to test her to see if she was lying, "Then.. I don't suppose you'd turn down a glass of whiskey if I offered it to you."

Catalina smiled, "Well it has been a while since the last time I've had a drink. I'd love it if you prepared it with two cubes of ice."

Kyoya prepared her a glass of Hikiki 12 with two ice cubes and another for him. They made a toast tot he rest of their vacation. Soon, they'd lost track of time and downed quite a few glasses apiece leaving the bottle nearly empty. Catalina rested her head on Kyoya's bare shoulder while they chatted about things they usually wouldn't have without their liquid courage.

"Hey, Kyoya?"

"Yes?"

"Do you.. mind if I stay here tonight. I don't trust I'll make it back to my room." she giggled.

"Of course," he hiccuped, "You can have my bed if you'd like."

"Nah, I like this spot better." she smiled.

"Hm..So, you're saying you'd rather lie on me than in a comfy king sized bed?"

"Maybe I am saying that.. Who knows?"

"Does Tamaki know this about you?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes..He doesn't approve. He's partially the reason I stopped."

"Oh." he whispered.

After several minutes of silence Kyoya noticed she was falling asleep on his should.

"Catalina.." he whispered.

"Yes?" she said opening her eyes a bit to look at him.

"Why do you drink?"

"I started back home a few two years ago. Being a DiLaurentis kid in the US is stressful. I did it to relieve that stress. Then it became a habit. But I do pace myself." she said.

Kyoya rubbed her smooth shoulder, "I understand."

A few more minutes passed of complete silence and she was completely asleep. He carried her to his bed and tucked her in comfortably. He leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek which woke her up. He pulled away and saw that here eyes were now open and watching him. She sat up in the bed and caressed his chin before pulling him into a steamy kiss. Kyoya moaned as she bit his bottom lip and joined her in the bed. Before, he realized it he had her pinned underneath him peppering kisses from her collar bone up to her ear.

"Kyoya.." she moaned. He loved hearing her whisper his name. Kyoya rested his forehead against hers as he let this register.

_This is not right. She's very inebriated right now. If you go too far.. Who knows what she'll say in the morning? What will my father say if he were to find out. If something were to go wrong what will happen of our family's partnership.. But... Just look at her squirming under me. She seems to want it as much as I do. I can't. Stop._

His hands were both holding hers but in his mind he had a different use for them. He kissed her again this time with tongue, she happily obliged. Suddenly, he realized his hands were free and she was wearing shorts. He reached for her calf muscle and let his hand roam from there to her thighs. She didn't protest as he lifted her leg and began to grind against her. She could feel his excitement through the pajama bottoms he wore.

"Catalina." he whispered into her ear heavily.

"Yes?"

"I want..." he stopped before he said something he'd regret more than his actions right now. Maybe it's just the alcohol that they had that she wouldn't remember anything they've said to each other by morning. She probably wouldn't want to remember.

He gripped her wrists and held them above her head and began to grind against her harder.

"Kyoya.." she moaned.

_Say that again for me..._

"I'm sorry." he said kissing her one last time before he sat up. She sat up as well and watched him leave her in the bed alone.

"Forgive me." she said.

Kyoya searched for his glasses, "No it's not you're fault."

"It is. I shouldn't have kissed you. Please, just say you forgive me."

"Then I forgive you." Kyoya said putting on his glasses.

"Perhaps, I should go to my own room." she said getting out of the bed.

"No, no. It's fine." he said placing her back into the bed.

After about ten minutes of Kyoya assuring her that hing would be fine. She finally laid back and went to sleep. Kyoya kissed her cheek quickly this time and staggered back to the couch where'd he'd sleep for the night.


	12. Okinawa: Day Three (Rain, Rain Go Away)

**Okinawa: Day Three (Rain, Rain, Go Away)**

* * *

**-Kyoya's Suite-**

It was 12 pm and it'd been storming something awful. The thunder rumbled, grumbled, reverberated, shook and boomed loudly. It must have been storming for quite a while. Kyoya's balcony was soaked. After about 10 minutes of lying on the couch, staring out of the glass door that lead to the balcony; He finally got up so that he could brush his teeth, wash up a bit and comb his hair. He returned to his comfortable spot on the couch once again to gaze out of the glass door. He found the sound of the rain tapping the glass quite relaxing. There was a loud combination of cracking lightening and a rumbling thunder that nearly frightened him. He was shocked to see that Catalina was still sound asleep on his bed. He could help but think about what had happened before last night. Was he dreaming? Did it really happen? He couldn't help but doubt that it had really happened. His actions from last night seemed out of character for him. Yes, he found her attractive, VERY attractive but he knew how to hold back. Maybe it was a dream. It HAD to be.

_I'd know if she acts any differently toward me when she wakes up._

He looked at this pajama bottoms these were black. The ones from is memory were dark gray.

_Okay. It was a dream._

Moments later, there was a light knocking at his door followed by, "Hey Kyoya, are you awake?" The knocking started to get louder by the time he removed his body from the couch. He hurried to door before the person behind woke up Catalina. He slipped out of the room careful to not let the door close.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "As if you'd care if you had. No, you didn't wake me. What is your reason for banging on my door?" he asked.

"Oh, have you seen Kat?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya heart pounded for a moment, " I have. She's in my room."

Tamaki pushed into Kyoya's room, "Catalina, I asked you to stop by my room when you wo-"

Kyoya shushed him, "Not so loudly. She's asleep."

Tamaki narrowed his eyes at him, "Why is she asleep here? In your bed?!" he whispered loudly.

"She asked if she could sleep here last night. We were up for quite some time last night." Kyoya whispered back to the frustrated Tamaki.

Tamaki's violet-blue eyes widened in horror. "What happened here last night? What could the two of you had possibly done that would make her want to stay the night with you?!" he whispered loudly once again.

Kyoya's mouth dropped once he realized what Tamaki was assuming.

The blond scoffed, "Don't give me that! I saw how you were looking at her yesterday! I cannot believe you actually-"

"Tamaki, you moron, nothing like that happened last night." Kyoya said. "Ask her when she wakes up if you don't believe me. Until then, will you drop it?!"

The blonde sat on the couch that Kyoya slept on and immediately noticed the nearly empty bottled of whiskey on the table.

The violet-blue eyed host sighed, "What exactly do you get from this?" He asked.

Kyoya sat on the chair that was on the left side of the matching sofa," Get from what, Tamaki?"

Said character held up the bottle in disgust, "This? Drinking, what does it do for you?"

"I've told you I don't like discussing my habits. I know it is wrong; I don't need you telling me what I should or shouldn't do. That is how I cope." The bespectacled boy said tautly.

Tamaki leaned back on the comfortable sofa and narrowed his eyes, "We're on vacation, Kyoya! You haven't had any work since Friday! You've done nothing but unwind. What is it that you need to cope with? I'm your best friend, Kyoya! Whether you want to admit it or not, I am! What does alcohol fix that you can't talk to me about?!"

"A lot of things." Kyoya said grabbing a handful of his black hair.

"Like what? Tell me, are you going to just drink all of your problems away every time one occurs? Drinking is a temporary solution. You might forget about it for the night but the next day it will be there as soon as you wake up to say 'Good morning.' Talking may not fix things immediately but you'll never know. Maybe I could help you! Talk to me! That's what I'm here for." Tamaki nearly yelled but remembered Kat was asleep.

Kyoya clenched his fists tightly, "It is not _that _simple, Tamaki."

"But Kyoya, you haven't even tried! You'd rather be some drunk than one of the successful Ootoris? Because if you continue _this_, that is all you'll ever be to your family I'm afraid. I care about where this bad habit may lead you. Obviously, you don't. How do you expect to ever surpass your brothers when you do stupid things like this to _cope_?"

What he'd just said must have struck a nerve of Kyoya's. He quickly stood up and yelled, "Enough, Tamaki! You idiot!"

"I'm sorry but you're the idiot!" Tamaki fired back.

Catalina quickly shot up out of her sleep. She yawned, stretched and ran a hand through her slightly messy hair. She realized that the two hosts were looking at here, "what are you guys doing here?" She asked obviously still sleepy.

"No, what are _you _doing here?" Tamaki asked walking over to her.

She looked around the room; it took her a minute to register everything. Eventually, the blue eyed beauty realized she was not in her room.

"What happened in here last night?" Tamaki asked her.

_I had the oddest dream last night about Tamaki._

She bit her lip and looked at Kyoya who still hadn't put on a shirt. With an approving look from the raven haired boy she answered the blonde's question.

"Kyoya and I had some drinks last night. I believe I had a bit more than I could handle so I asked Kyoya if I could sleep here. He told me that I could have his bed for the night and I fell asleep. Other than us drinking, I don't recall anything else happening that you should be upset about, Tamaki. Right, Kyoya?" She said with a smile, obviously she had no memory of what had happened last night.

_She doesn't remember? Perhaps, that'd be best if she didn't. Or, maybe it was all in my head. She doesn't seem to recall anything other than her sleeping here. Was I dreaming? I remember biting her neck last night. But, there aren't any marks. I guess I was dreaming._

"That's right." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses.

The host club king remembered then that Catalina drank as well. He let out a defeated sigh, "Did you have any plans for today?" he asked to change the subject. There was a loud clapping sound coming from the thunder storm that caused Catalina to jump out of bed. Kyoya pretended not to see when Tamaki caught her before she tumbled to the floor.

"That was unexpected, huh?" Catalina chuckled nervously.

"Wow, you're even beautiful when you just wake up. I guess that's why they call it 'Beauty Sleep'." Tamaki said smoothly as helped her regain her balance.

"It's a rainy day. I'd like to stay in." Kyoya said.

"Then that settles it. Today can be a personal day for everyone. You may spend it however you please." Tamaki said heading for the door.

"You're leaving already, Tamaki?" Catalina asked.

"Already? He's been here for nearly an hour." Kyoya said looking at his cell phone.

"Oh, why didn't you wake me up when you got here?" She asked the blond.

Tamaki smirked, "Well, you looked like you were sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake you. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your afternoon." He said slipping out of the door.

They watched the blond leave as if he were in a hurry. Catalina looked at the wall clock and saw that I was nearly 2 p.m.

"Hey, I'm going to go freshen up. I could come back if you'd like?" She joked.

"I'd enjoy your company. Please, do come back." He said with a faint smile.

"Then, I shall."

She grabbed her backpack and stuffed tiger then darted out of the door. Kyoya plopped down on the couch and found himself staring at the bottle that caused Tamaki to yell at him. The things Tamaki said replayed in his mind...

..."What exactly do you get from this?"

..."Drinking, what does it do for you?"

..."I'm your best friend, Kyoya! Whether you want to admit it or not, I am."

..."You might forget about it for the night but the next day it will be there as soon as you wake up to say 'Good morning.' "

..."Talk to me! That's what I'm here for."

..."I care about where this bad habit may lead you."

..."I'm sorry but you're the idiot!"

..."How do you expect to ever surpass your brothers when you do stupid things like this to _cope_?"

Tamaki was right. How did he expect to ever surpass them? Maybe, just maybe, that idiot isn't much of an idiot after all. His habit was stupid. He knew that if his father were to find out he'd be done for but he doesn't know how to depend on his 'friends'_. _He didn't know how to express his feelings. As much as he hated admitting it Tamaki was his best friend. He knew he could trust him with his soul if he needed to. So, why was it so hard to ask him for advice? Why did he feel so disgusted by putting his trust into someone other than himself? He wondered on and on until his phone began to ring. Kyoya reached for the phone, he considered ignoring it until he realized it was his father.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kyoya... Are you alone?"

"Yes sir. I am for the moment."

"How is this trip so far? Are you doing what I asked?"

"Yes father... I am spending as much time with Wesley DiLaurentis' daughter as possible."

"Great. Her happiness would mean a lot to future business. I am counting on you Kyoya."

"Yes sir. I'll keep that in mind."

"You are to make sure that she never gets bored whenever you are with her. I advise that you rarely let her out of your sight. I know that I can depend on you, my son."

"Yes sir." Kyoya said with a smile.

His father hung up on him with no good bye or indication that their conversation was over. Typical Yoshio Ootori. Kyoya sighed heavily and fixed a glass of whiskey. Right before he took a sip, Tamaki's words began to swim in his mind again. He tossed the whiskey back quickly and disposed of the empty bottle.

**-Haruhi's Suite-**

Tamaki opened up the door and searched for the light switch.

"Haruhi? Where are you?" he called. He saw a pair of trembling feet under the table. He kneeled and held out his hand reaching for her. Haruhi allowed him to pull her from under the table. Tamaki searched his pockets and pulled out a pair of ear plugs, "I got these from the front desk. They were free." he said right before inserting them into her ears. It made the whimpering girl smile just a little. He picked her up and carried her to her bed and helped her get comfy. There was a painfully loud roar of thunder that he knew would have terrified her but she didn't react to it at all. Haruhi watched the blond host as he switched on the lamp and hurried to close the curtains.

"Do you hear anything that Daddy is saying?" Tamaki asked as he handed her a sleeping mask. After seeing her confused look he winked and motioned for her to put the mask on. He switched off the light to see if she could tell. Since she didn't react he assumed not. Before he knew it, Haruhi was sound asleep and was no longer trembling under the covers. He left her to rest peacefully. His job there was done.

**-Catalina's Suite-**

Catalina had just finished her morning routine. She was now searching through her drawers to see what she felt like wearing today. She decided on the strapless, cobalt blue dress that she received as a gift from Hikaru and Kaoru's mother. Today was her first time trying it on; she figured she'd tone it down a bit today and settle for cute instead of sexy like she did with the swimsuit she wore yesterday. She was embarrassed by the attention she was receiving. Besides, this dress made her feel young and adorable not to mention how comfortable she was in it. She slipped on a pair of cute white sandals and her favorite silver necklace. She checked to make sure her hair looked okay once more before hurrying out the door with her white clutch in tow. She quickly walked to the elevator, when it opened she saw a Hitachiin twin in the elevator.

"Hi Catalina." he said with a shy grin on his face.

She smiled backed at him once she realized it was Kaoru, Hikaru probably wouldn't have spoken to her.

"Hi, Kaoru. Why did you ride that elevator all the way up to the fifteenth floor? Are you that bored?" she joked as he emerged from the elevator.

The twin bit his lip, "I was on my way to your suite actually." he said.

Catalina smiled, "Really? Why is that?" she asked cheerfully.

_Ugh, why'd she have to be so cute?_

Kaoru blankly stared at the plaque on the wall behind her head, "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch?" Kaoru asked nervously. His hands and voice shook. He could feel tiny beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He looked at Catalina to see that she was actually smiling at him still.

"What a splendid idea!" she smiled a bit harder then it turned into a frown when she remembered where she was headed before she ran into the handsome twin.

"I was actually on my way to Kyoya's suite. Um, I don't suppose it'd be a problem if I brought him along, would it?" she asked.

What Kaoru thought: _I was actually hoping we could go alone. As in just the two of us._

Kaoru smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Sure, Kyoya-senpai can come. I don't mind."

"A-are you sure? I mean, I could cancel if you want?" Catalina offered happily.

What Kaoru thought: _That'd be great. I hope you're not canceling anything important though._

"Don't worry," he smiled, "I'd be perfectly okay with you bringing Kyoya-senpai along!"

Catalina read his face for a moment and smirked, "Okay. Well, I'll just call him and tell him to get dressed. Give me a sec!" She winked as she pulled out her pineapple phone.

What Kaoru thought: _Hey, wait a second. Maybe it'd be more interesting with just the two of us._

"Yeah, alright."

The phone rang a couple of times before answering; "Hello?" said a low groggy voice.

"Kyooooya!" Catalina sand into the phone.

"Yes?"

"Are planning on getting dressed anytime soon?"

Kyoya laughed, "Wow, what a polite question."

Catalina started to blush a bit, "Ugh, are you?" she smiled.

"I'm not yet." he said, there was a lot of shuffling going on in the background followed by a grunt.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hm, well wouldn't you like to know? I'm sort of in the process of getting dressed, if that's okay with you. Why did you call?"

Catalina zoned out for a second,

"Hello, Catalina?"

"Oh, sorry. Kaoru invited me to lunch and we were wondering if you'd like to join." she said looking at Kaoru who was texting someone on his phone.

"Kaoru? Hikaru isn't with him?"

"Nah."

"Sure, I'd like to join you. I'll meet the two of you in the lobby."

"Great, see you in a few."

Catalina hung up her phone and led Kaoru to the elevator, "He's going to meet us in the lobby."

"Cool." Kaoru said with a false smile.

The ride down to the lobby was quiet until they reached the 8th floor.

"Kaoru?" Catalina said scooting a little closer to him.

He felt his cheeks burn and tiny beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't ruin anything by inviting him, did I?" the blue eyed asked.

Kaoru studied her quickly for a moment; "Of course not." he lied.

Catalina smirked; she said nothing else until they reached the lobby. The lobby was absolutely jaw dropping. Both Kaoru and Catalina hardly paid any attention to it after all this time. The floors were made of a stunning white marble. There was a beautiful gold design that led to the large mist fountain that sat in the center of the lobby the mist's golden tone matched the flooring. The fountain set off the lobby's decor fabulously. The dim lighting set a very calm mood.

"Wow, how awesome in this fountain?" Catalina asked running her hand through the fog.

"Very." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Whoever designed this lobby has excellent taste. The furniture clashes with the walls design and flooring in such a unique way. It's beautiful." Catalina said walking over to the Kuhn-Bosendorfer grand piano.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Kaoru whispered to himself.

Catalina couldn't catch what he said, "Say what?" she asked as she sat in front of the piano.

"What? Oh, wow. What an amazing piano." Kaoru said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, it's quite expensive. It's a Kuhn-Bosendorfer. Back home these are worth over 1 million USD because of those diamonds." Catalina said lightly running her fingers over the keys gently.

"Wow, you know your facts huh?" Kaoru chuckled.

Catalina smiled at him as she straightened her headband, "Well, I should. We have one of these at home. Only, ours is custom made. My family received it as a gift from a business partner. Could you help me with this?" she asked.

"Sure!" he answered almost immediately. He removed her blue headband, combed her hair back with his fingertips gently, and pushed her bang of her face a bit right before placing the headband back on with a smile. The two stared into each other's eyes for quite some time not saying a word. There was a pull between them that neither of them could explain. Catalina's gaze shifted to the left and saw that Kyoya was getting out of the elevator Kaoru followed her gaze and quickly stepped back when he saw Kyoya.

The trio decided to walk to their destination since the rain slacked up a lot. There was an American styled coffeehouse right down the street from the hotel. Inside was dim; it smelled of fresh coffee and blueberry muffins. It was chilly and very quiet.

"Welcome to StarCafe! Would you like to try our new toasted turkey sub sandwich?" asked the perky waitress.

"Yes actually." Catalina answered approaching the counter.

"What would you like on you sandwich?"

...I'll have the...

"And to drink? Please have a seat and we'll bring it right to you."

Kyoya and Kaoru looked over the menu to decide what they wanted to eat while Catalina told the waitress what she wanted on her sandwich. Kyoya ordered the grilled chicken and hummus bistro box with tea. Kaoru asked for a spicy chicken and black bean salad bowl and paid for their meal. They found a table outside that they could all agree on. Catalina sat in the center with Kaoru to her left and Kyoya on her right.

"I love places like this. They remind me of being home." Catalina said with a faint smile.

"You went to kissaten often back home?" Kaoru asked.

Catalina furrowed a brow, "Kissaten?" she said slowly.

"Coffeehouse. It's 'coffeehouse' in Japanese." Kyoya said.

"Oh okay. Say that again, Kaoru." she said.

"Kissaten." he said slowly.

"Kissaten." Catalina said. "Did I say it right?"

"Perfect." Kyoya complimented.

Catalina smiled, "Yeah with friends. There was this one coffeehouse near my school called the Royal Brew. My friends and I went there to study. Or just grab a bite after school."

The waitress brought over their drinks.

"Kaoru, where is your brother?" Kyoya asked, sipping his tea.

"At the hotel. Why do you ask?" Kaoru asked.

"Just a thought. He must have no idea you asked her out for lunch." Kyoya said in a teasing tone. Catalina shot the bespectacled boy a look, hoping he'd stop talking. Though he saw her, he ignored her glare.

Kaoru stirred his tea, "He doesn't. Why does that matter to you, Kyoya-senpai?"

"He wouldn't be very thrilled if he knew where you were right now, I imagine. I mean, after what he said to Catalina... It seems as though he doesn't want you spending much time with her." Kyoya said, leaning back in his seat with no ounce of emotion written on his face.

Catalina's eyes grew wide, "Kyoya!" she whispered angrily.

"What? I think he should know what his brother has been saying to you. You didn't want me to deal with it. Nor Tamaki. Someone has to." he said coldly folding his arms his onyx eyes were focused on the twin. Kaoru's eyes switched from Kyoya to Catalina several times before finally locking onto her.

His mouth went dry, "Cata-"

"I have to ask." Catalina said softly to the twin.

"Ask what? Please, ask away!" Kaoru said leaning forward.

"Why'd you ask me to lunch knowing that it'd upset your brother if he found out. Does he even know where you are?" she asked.

Kaoru look at her with a shocked expression on his face, "W-what do you mean?"

Catalina narrowed her eyes at him, "C'mon, you know Hikaru hates me!" she said with a sigh.

"Is that what he said to you?" Kaoru asked.

"That's basically what he said to me at the amusement park."

"I know Hikaru can be cruel sometimes but... he wouldn't-" he stopped. "What were his exact words?"

Catalina watched the steam rise from Kaoru's tea, "He said, 'I don't know why _you _had to come with us on _our _trip. I know my brother likes you so I guess I'll have to put up with you being around. But, just because one twin likes you doesn't mean the other has to. I'll meet you here in an hour. Find your own damn rides.' And then he walked away from me without a second glace. I felt terrible. I was so embarrassed I-" she trailed off.

Both Kaoru and Kyoya could see the tears swelling up in her eyes but she blinked until they disappeared. Kaoru felt terrible his brother would say such a thing to her. He knew cruel Hikaru could get when someone became a threat to their relationship. So, it didn't shock him. He also knew that Catalina has been nothing but nice to both of them since she arrived. He knew she didn't deserve it.

"Wow, I'm sorry." Kaoru said genuinely.

She lifted her head and smiled weakly, "Don't be. It's not your fault."

"He's not usually like that. I don't know why he'd do that you. I'll talk to him as about this as soon as we get to back to the hotel." he said slamming his fist down on the table.

"Now, Kaoru, I don't want there to be any fighting during our little trip. Wait until you are in the privacy of your own home. Understand?" Kyoya said not looking up from his cell phone.

"Fine." Kaoru said simply.

Soon their food was delivered to their table. After long moments of _'I'm stuffing my face'_ silence, she finally realized there was a bit a tension between Kyoya and Kaoru. Right before she was about to say something they both called her name in unison. Frustrated, they apologized and insisted that the other goes one in unison. Then, they sighed yet again in unison.

"Uh, you guys alright?" Catalina asked. "You both seem aggravated,"

"I'm sorry. I'm still a little bothered by what you just told me. Go on Kyoya-senpai."

"How do you feel about being here?" Kyoya asked.

"Here? Okinawa?"

"No, Japan." Kyoya corrected.

"I love it!" she answered happily.

"Don't you miss you home?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course.. More and more every day."

"Being here must feel like a totally different world, huh?" Kaoru asked.

"I guess you could say that." she said cleaning her side of the table. The two handsome boys did the same and followed her to the sidewalk. The walk back to the hotel was a bit slow. It seemed the three of them talked more walking than they did at the table.

"What are some thing you enjoyed doing back home?" Kaoru asked.

"I loved going to art shows. I went to the mall with my friends and the cinema was a weekly thing for me. I loved bowling! Just about anything fun." she explained.

"You can do all of that here, you know? Whenever you want to go out just say when. We'd be thrilled to show you around." Kyoya said.

"I'd love that." she giggled.

* * *

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I THOUGHT IT'D BE FUN TO ADD A BIT OF TENSION TO KAORU AND KYOYA BUT IT ONLY GET BETTER FROM HERE. THIS MAY BE THE LAST OKINAWA CHAPTER. I SORTA RAN OUT OF IDEAS. I READ SOMEWHERE THAT IN JAPAN THAT THEY HAVE ONLY ONE WEEK OF VACATION DURING THE SUMMER. SINCE I DON'T KNOW ANYONE FROM JAPAN PERSONALLY I CAN'T SAY THAT IT IS TRUE OR NOT. BUT IF IT IS I'M GOING TO IGNORE THAT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OR SO. ALSO, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT NIGHT? DID IT REALLY HAPPEN? WHAT WAS CATALINA'S ODD DREAM ABOUT? MY, I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN WITH THIS! KEEP READING FOR MORE! PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY LITTLE FIC HERE. WHAT WERE YOU FAVORITE SCENES? WHAT MADE YOU LAUGH, SMILE, FROWN OR SAY "AW"? **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME,**

**LIMITED!**


	13. Okinawa: Day Four (Um, Surprise?)

**Okinawa: Day Four (Um, SURPISE?)**

_**SMS from Kyoya: **__Good morning. It's day four in our vacation, I see. How did everyone sleep last night? I slept at a respectable time last night and woke up at 8 this morning. I visited the front desk to check out their recommendations for breakfast. They recommended this restaurant within the hotel it's called Corin's. The concierge informed me that they specialize in international breakfast favorites. This means there's something to suit everyone's tastes. Meet me there by 11, if you'd like to join me. _

_**Catalina's Suite**_

_**9:45 a.m.**_

"Wow, well Kyoya-senpai seems to be in a great mood huh?" Haruhi asked Catalina, who was straightening her hair for her.

"Yeah. Sorry if I burn you here okay?" Catalina said dragging the straighteners down slowly.

"Okay. But about senpai, I can tell he's happy about something." Haruhi said looking at Catalina through the mirror.

"Do you know what it is?" Catalina asked brushing Haruhi's bang right before clipping it back.

Haruhi watched her as she continued to tend to her hair, "I have an idea."

"Care to spill?" Catalina said removing the clip so that she could re-part Haruhi's hair.

_I think Kyoya-senpai likes you. _

"Well it's just an idea. If I'm wrong then I wouldn't want to be the one to start a rumor. There are enough of those going around." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Yeah. I understand. Are you going for girly or boyish today?" Catalina asked while she searched through her hair accessories.

"Well… I think I'm wearing that dress I bought yesterday." Haruhi said sighed.

"Aw, that dress was adorable on you Haruhi!" Catalina said clipping a small yellow hair pin on Haruhi's hair to pin back her bang.

Haruhi laughed, "Oh thanks. I don't really care for dresses. That's why I wear them rarely."

"I understand." Catalina said with a laugh. "Wait, Haruhi. What time is it?"

"Uh, it's 9:55." Haruhi answered.

"Okay, so that means we have about two hours to get ready. Luckily, I showered already. So, all I have to do is straighten my hair and get dressed." Catalina said finished the last part of Haruhi's hair. "There you go cutie. Do you like it?"

Usually Haruhi would cringe at the fact that another girl called her cute but she knew Catalina meant in a friendly way. "Yeah I do. It has more volume than when I do it. And I didn't get burned by those straighteners at all. What did you use?" Haruhi asked running her hand through her hair.

"These are titanium straighteners. Um, have you heard of the French beauty and hair care brand called _Amour de Beauté?_" Catalina asked handing Haruhi a bottle of hair oil with that brands name written in red cursive.

"I've heard of it. It's pretty expensive." Haruhi said reading the bottle.

"Well yeah. Use a drop or two in the palm of your hand. Rub them together then massage it into your hair from root to tip. The rest is self-explanatory." Catalina said running her hand through her hair to prove her point. "Your hair will be silky and smoother than ever. And the titanium straighteners cause less damage than regular straighteners. As long as I've been using them, I don't remember having to cut my hair for split ends caused by heat damage. Another cool thing about it is I don't wake up with bed head." She laughed.

"Wow. The straighteners come from the same band?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes ma'am." Catalina said with a smile.

"Do you order these or can you find them here?"

"Well, I haven't needed much since I got here so I don't remember seeing any." Catalina said brushing her own hair.

"Hm, well. Maybe we should start getting dressed." Haruhi suggested rising out of her seat.

Catalina smiled at Haruhi how was checking herself out in the vanity mirror on the sly, "Yeah we should."

_**Corin's International Breakfast**_

_**10:16 a.m.**_

Kyoya sat in the wait area he decided to go a bit earlier so that could reserve a table for them in case it got crowded. Tamaki was the first to arrive as he'd expected. Tamaki was an early riser, unlike himself. The blond had a happy smile on his face, as if he were proud about something.

"Why are you so happy?" Kyoya asked crossing his leg over the other.

Tamaki sat next to the bespectacled boy, "Well, if you must know. I called to speak to Catalina this morning and guess who she had in her suite with her?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Let me guess…Har—"

"That's right, Kyoya! It was HARUHI!" The blond said loudly drawing a lot of attention to him and his fellow club member.

"Okay and that made you happy because…" Kyoya said raising a brow, "And please, keep it down. You're causing a scene." He said referring to the people who were staring at them with confusion written on their faces.

"You know how I've always wanted Haruhi to have a female friend to doe girl stuff with. Stuff like paint each other's nails, wash each other's hair, give each other make overs, go shopping, have sleep overs, tell each other secrets, go—"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Kyoya said cutting off the blond.

"Well, guess what they were doing!" Tamaki said loudly with excitement yet again drawing in attention.

"Keep it down. I don't know. Um, watching mo—"

"Catalina was doing Haruhi's hair for her!" Tamaki sang.

Kyoya's expression turned into a false amused smile, "That's great Tamaki!" he said with sarcasm.

"I know! Ah, I'm so proud of my Haruhi. Next thing I know they'll go to spas together and read gossip magazines together and call dibs on guys they see at the mall and—"

Kyoya's expression dropped, "I don't know, Tamaki. But it seems you've been watching far too many coming-of-age teen movies."

Tamaki froze, "No. Renge told me these are things that girls do! I do not watching coming-of-age teen movies!"

"Oh, really?" Kyoya smiled. "Then what's this?" he said pulling a movie called _Teen Girl, New School, New Friends! _.

Tamaki's heart dropped, "Hey, how did you get that?! Give that back! I didn't get to finish it!" he yelled trying to snatch it away from his friend.

"Shima wanted me to talk to you about this. She couldn't find the words to say to you." Kyoya said holding the movie above the blond so that he couldn't reach it. He moved its position every time Tamaki was close to grabbing it from it.

"What, SHIMA?" Tamaki said grabbing handful of his hair. "How could she invade my personal movie collection?"

"Well..." Kyoya said as the seen fade to a flash back.

_**Suoh Mansion #2**_

_**10:26 a.m. on a Monday. (Tamaki was in school)**_

_**Tamaki's Bedroom**_

Shima and the morning duty maids were tidying up Tamaki's bedroom. Shima was in charge of cleaning out Tamaki's closet.

"How does the child manage to stuff so many things in here." She said removing the clothes hamper from the closet.

About 20 minutes had passed and there were only 2 boxes left in the closet. One was full of old picture books of his mother. The other was a bit larger than that and had **Films** written on all four sides. Shima thought to leave it be and continue what she'd started but the box was already opened. She took a peek inside and saw that it was full of foreign coming-of-age films.

"_Jesse's Secret Crush, Nora and the Mean Girls, Just High School Girls, Gender Unknown?" _ Shima read the films' synopsis and sighed in confusion.

_Does Master Tamaki find high school girl films entertaining? How do I explain something like this to his father? How would I bring up this topic in a conversation with his father? Maybe, Master Kyoya could talk to him about this._

**Present Day**

**Okinawa 5 Star Resort and Spa**

**Corin's International Breakfast**

**10:36 a.m.**

Tamaki felt as if he were struck by lightning, he sat in his down on the bench with Kyoya in a slouchy manner, "She went through my things?" he said sounding as if he were going to cry.

"Well, I told her I'd talk to you about it. It was that or she tells your father." Kyoya said handing Tamaki the movie. "Rule number one: If you have a secret interest, keep it hidden in a place no one would thing to look." He said readjusting his glasses.

"Thanks, Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled happily.

"Keep it down!" Kyoya said through gritted teeth. "Why do you want those anyway?"

"I've been trying to understand Haruhi better. Most of those movies are about commoner girls in high school." Tamaki said happily.

Kyoya raised a brow, "Where did you get them?" He asked.

"Renge."

"Hm. Did you tell her the reason you wanted them was to better understand Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"No." Tamaki said. "I told her they were for me to better understand what Catalina's school like was like in the US!" he said pointing at the raven haired boy.

"….wow." Kyoya mumbled.

Kyoya looked at the time and saw that it was nearly 11. The twins walked in as soon as he checked the time. Moments of chatting passed on and Mori and Hunny eventually arrived.

"Good morning guys. Who's ready for pancakes? I know I am!" Hunny said happily.

Mori nodded.

"Well, it's eight minutes till 11. We'd have been seated by now but I was waiting on everyone to arrive." Kyoya said checking his cell phone. "Perhaps they got too caught up in their activities."

"Wait just a couple more minutes for the girls." Tamaki demanded.

"Sure..."

"Hey guys sorry we're late!" Haruhi said rushing to them in a yellow sun dress. Hikaru, Tamaki and Kaoru were all stunned by this. They'd seen Haruhi in a dress before but never before like this. Her hair was bouncy and she wore a smile on her face.

"Wow, Haru-chan you look like a real girl now!" Hunny exclaimed.

Haruhi's smile dropped, "Um, Hunny-senpai. I am a real girl"

Hikaru scoff, "Sure. Anyway, where's the other girl." He said as if he really cared. He had to pretend seeing Haruhi in a sundress wasn't interesting to him.

"She has a name Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"Haruhi, I knew having Catalina around would bring out your feminine side! Father knows best, doesn't he?" Tamaki said with a blush on his face.

"Senpai, you're not my father!" Haruhi sighed.

"Good morning guys. I'm sorry I'm late. I somehow left my money in my suite so I went back to get it. I'm glad to see you all waited until everyone were here." Catalina said thankfully.

"Well, you didn't have to go all the way back for your cash. I am paying since I invited you all." Kyoya said walking over to the waiter's podium.

Eventually they were seated at a roomy booth. They shared their favorite memories together, laughed at stories Catalina shared about when she'd met Tamaki, and talked about the weirdest time in the host club. Eventually it came to a discussion on Mori and Hunny graduation, then Tamaki and Kyoya's to the future of the host club.

_**- Kyoya Ootori's Suite—**_

_**Sometime after 1 p.m.**_

"Hey, Boss?" the twin called.

Tamaki looked up from his cell phone, "Yes, Hikaru?"

"Did you notice that the waitress flirting you?" Hikaru laughed.

"Oh, yeah she was. She was talking to Hunny; she goes 'Um, sir. You wanted the smiley face pancake platter with extra bacon on the side, right?' But she was looking at Tamaki batting her eyelashes." Catalina laughed.

"And when she spilled a bit of his juice on the table!" Kaoru said getting up to demonstrate it, "I'm sorry, sir. Just let me clean this right up for you."

"She didn't take her eyes off of him for on second while she wiped it up either." Kyoya said readjusting his glasses.

"Yes, I noticed. It didn't bother me one bit. My beauty is constantly praised everywhere I go. I can't help it that God chose to make such perfection as myself. It's expected." Tamaki said confidently.

"Wow, Tama-Chan! You're in a really good mood today!" Hunny exclaimed.

Haruhi examined Tamaki and slouched over, "He's right, Tamaki-senpai. You're sparkling way more than usual." She said referring to the sparkles that somehow surrounding the blond.

"Ah, so you noticed? Yes, I read somewhere that an accurate amount of beauty sleep causes you to—"Tamaki started.

"She was flirting with you too, Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru said cutting him off.

"Hey! That's rude! I was in the middle of a—"Tamaki shouted.

"Honestly, I paid her no attention after I gave her my order." Kyoya said as he jotted a few things down in his notebook, not caring that he'd cut Tamaki off.

"Hey! Don't cut me—"the blond said angrily.

"You know, it sucks that Oscar couldn't join us." Hunny said.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

"AN ACCURATE AMOUNT OF BEAUTY SLEEP CAUSES YOU TO GLOW, WHICH ATTRACTS THE HUMAN EYE!" Tamaki yelled, desperately trying to finish his sentence. Haruhi turned her attention to finish his sentence. Haruhi turned her attention to Catalina, "So, how was the meeting that your brother had to go to?"

**(GAH!) ** Tamaki removed himself from the group to sit in a corner alone to sulk.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, I should call to check on him. I haven't heard from him since the day I left." Catalina said pulling out her phone. She dialed Oscar's number and sat in on the table after turning on the speaker so that everyone could hear.

_Riiiiiing…. Riiiiiing…. Riii—_

**Oscar:** Kat, why haven't you answered any of my calls?!

**Catalina:** Hi, Ozzy. Oh, I'm great. Thanks for asking.

**Oscar:** I'm sorry. I was just a bit worried.

**Catalina:** Then, why not call Mori or something.

**Oscar:** I have actually. I attempted to call everyone's cell. No answer. I was going to send a search party. **(Laughs)**

**Catalina:** Hm, eff'd up long distance connection I guess.

**Oscar:** Yeah. Listen; there is something urgent I need to tell you!

**Catalina:** Go for it! You're on speaker, by the way.

**Oscar:** Is everyone there with you?

**Catalina:** Yes, should I step out?

**Oscar:** No, this is perfect. Guys, listen. I found out from grandpa that Melissa checked in at a hotel morning.

**Catalina:** Okay?

**Oscar:** …In Okinawa.

**Catalina's line: **…..

**Oscar:** The one you all are staying at.

**Catalina's line:** ….

**Tamaki:** WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

**Hunny:** Hey, look! Tama-chan is done sulking now."

**Catalina:** Damn, seriously? Are you sure grandpa knows what he'd talking about?

**Oscar:** Poppa Hugh forwarded me the text she sent.

**Tamaki:** What did the message say?!

**Oscar:** Hold on… scrolling…. Scrolli—Okay, it says: I made it to the hotel safe and sound. It's beautiful! What room is my sister in?

**Catalina: **Wow, she referred to me as her sister. **(She's actually pleased.)**

**Kyoya:** That isn't important right now, Catalina.

**Catalina:** I know. Why does she want to know?

**Oscar:** Well, I wondered the same thing. So, I called grandpa. He said that she told him she was going to one place and ended up at another. This text was sent around 11 a.m. when he asked why she was there; she told him she wanted to surprise you.

**Catalina:** Surprise me?

**Oscar:** I'm sorry, that is all I know.

**Catalina:** Damn it. Okay, well… Thanks, Oz.

**Oscar:** Don't mention it. Try to enjoy the rest of the trip guys. Bye.

**ALL: **Bye.

Everyone sat quietly for a moment. Tamaki sighed; he knew that Melissa being there would cause drama. He knew them well enough that she was only there to cause problems. It was unlike him to say he hated anyone or anything. But… He had a strong dislike for Melissa. It had been nearly twenty minutes since they talked to Oscar and no one had said much else. They knew that it bothered Catalina because this silence would have killed her. There was a sudden knock on the door that caused everyone to freeze. (Excluding Kyoya.)

"Relax. It's probably just a maid." The black haired boy said as he walked to the door. When he opened the door….. It was Melissa DiLaurentis wearing a cocky smirk upon her face as usual.

"Surprise!" she said to her younger sister as she pushed pass Kyoya.

Catalina, face more serious than they'd ever seen, was first to say something, "Why are you here, Melissa?"

"I'm sorry… Am I intruding?" she asked sarcastically with a smile.

Catalina wanted to hit Melissa; Mori, Hunny, Tamaki and Kyoya could sense it. They felt it coming.

"Why are you here, Melissa?" Catalina repeated through gritted teeth.

The older sister saw that Catalina's fists were clenched tight; it made her laugh, "Oh dear. You're not going to attack me because your friends are here, are you?" she snorted.

"She asked you a question." Tamaki said slowly approaching the two of them.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "I assure you all I didn't come here to harass my sister. I came here to enjoy myself like everyone else."

"There are many different hotels to choose from. Why choose this one?" Tamaki asked.

"You think I came here purposely?" Melissa asked.

"Duh!" Catalina sighed.

"Well, I didn't. So relax." Melissa said with a grin as she massaged Catalina's shoulder.

She swatted the taller girl's hand away, "Don't bullshit me, Melissa."

"Ow, young ladies shouldn't use such foul language." She said in a teasing tone.

Mori stood to his feet quickly, he'd timed it perfectly. Catalina was just about to shove Melissa; but he stood in between them, receiving the blow with a grunt.

"Calm down." He said calmly, pushing her back gently from her sister.

"Why are you here, Melissa?" Catalina shouted.

Melissa searched her large obviously expensive handbag and pulled out eight light blue sating envelopes and handed it out to each of them.

"What kind of envelope is this?" Haruhi whispered to herself.

"It's made of satin, Haruhi." Tamaki explained.

"What is this, Melissa?" Catalina asked.

"Just open it."

She and the others opened it carefully they pulled out a card. It was an invitation which read:

_**Please join us for**_

_**A homecoming soiree in honor of**_

_**~Catalina DiLaurentis~**_

_**Monday, the tenth of June at 6 o'clock in the evening**_

_**Enjoy dinner and the musical stylings of the Eric Heller Orchestra of London**_

_**2-16-1 Bunkyo, Tokyo 112-0012 Japan**_

_**Please dress formally! Invitee's are allowed to invite up to three extra guests. Invite tokens only! **_

_**Take these four tokens. One token guarantees entry.**_

_**Wesley & Grace DiLaurentis**_

"They're throwing a party for her being gone for only one week?" Haruhi asked, her right eye twitching.

"Well, that's only part of it. Mom and Dad feels bad for not spending much time with you since you all moved here. So, they're having a celebration for your return." She said with a false smile.

"Whose idea was this?" Catalina asked.

"Oscar and I ran the idea by them. It was more of Oscar's idea." She said checking her manicure.

Catalina stared at the invitation blankly.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"How'd you know it bothered me that Mom and Dad has been so busy?" she asked.

Melissa smirked, "Well, I've got an appointment at the spa to get to. I'm going back to Mom and Dad's in the morning. They sent me here to play messenger. Anyway, Dad wants you to call him once you're alone so that you can give him your opinion. Adieu!" She said leaving them.

Catalina stood in the same spot without one word for five minutes.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked, approaching Catalina because no one else would.

Catalina smirked, "She's upset because I'm finally going to get some attention."

"What do you mean, Lina-chan?" Hunny asked snuggling Usa-chan tightly.

"Since my family moved here they'd been so busy. So, they hadn't been home much. When they were, they paid more attention to her. She knew that it bothered be; that's why she came here. Melissa DiLaurentis lives to torture me." Catalina said with a grin.

"Why are you grinning? Shouldn't you be upset?" the twins asked.

"She has something up her sleeve…" she said dropping the invitation on the coffee table, "This soiree is going to be interesting."

"That doesn't sound good. Don't you think you should be a bit worried?"

"Oh, not in the slightest, Haruhi. She knows something… This is all a part of her game." She said retrieving her room key from Kyoya's nightstand.

"Her game?" Kyoya repeated.

"Yeah, the thing about Melissa's games though…" she said opening the door. "I _always _win."

With that she was gone, leaving the hosts to try and understand what had just happened on their own.

Haruhi sighed, "That was…weird."

"Something tells me this isn't going to end well." Tamaki said to the others running a hand through his hair.

"It's sad." Hunny whined.

"I've never seen someone who hates their sister so much. You can see it in Melissa's eyes." Mori added.

The other hosts (excluding Kyoya) gasped, "He's right!"

Kyoya closed his black notebook, "Well, Tamaki… How do you thing we should go about this?"

"It's terrible to see such hatred in the eyes of a sibling! Catalina does nothing to her sister but yet she's treated horribly. She has nothing but respect for her older sister. This is why…IT IS OUR DUTY TO MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS AT CATALINA'S WELCOME HOME SOIREE!" Tamaki said posing dramatically, "Hosts, we will attend the soiree with a hidden motive! We will go undercover!" he said pointing.

"**Yes sir!" **

_**Author's notes: Hey guys! Enjoyed this chapter? I hope so! This chapter was sort of interesting to write. I feel bad for putting Catalina in this situation and it only gets better the further along in the story you read. Please, review! Even share it with your friends! **_

_**Oh, and also I may be a little late uploading my newest chapter since school just started back. But I will not neglect my writing. I'll write a little bit everyday if I have too!**_

_**See you next week, maybe. :P **_

_**~Limited.**_


	14. The Stranger

**~The Stranger~**

_**The day of Catalina's Big Welcome Back Party!**_

_**6:35 am**__**. In the dining room (Breakfast) DiLaurentis Estate.**_

"Oscar, what is on the outside of this house that you find so damn interesting?" Catalina asked as she fiddled with the neck bow of her uniform.

Oscar turned away from the window for the first time in about six minutes.

"Where is Uncle Vinny?" the green eyed boy asked.

Catalina ran to join her brother at the window, "Is he not out there in the car?"

"No, there is some odd man sitting in the driver's seat though." Oscar said.

"That _'odd man'_ you speak of is Arthur Cunningham. He's one of the many temp workers of this household's staff." Don (the butler) joined in, placing the breakfast on the table, "Although, I could have sworn he had been dismissed from his duties here." He said, peeking out of the window as well.

Catalina sat in her usual spot, "Hm, how odd? How was he hired but never introduced to us?"

Don began to pour her glass full of orange juice, "Well, perhaps because he hired on the spot. That does not require background check or an introduction to the family. Those jobs are for emergency situations only. You know there was so much of the DiLaurentis Staff to stay in the US once we were moved here."

"That was because they didn't have papers, right?" Oscar asked digging into his breakfast.

"Well there was that. Then, there was also some who didn't want to leave their families." Don said joining them at the table to enjoy his fresh coffee.

"Vinny is okay though, right?" Oscar asked.

Don smiled, "Of course he is okay. Why wouldn't he be? He _is_ head of transportation. So he is working on making all special guest transportation for this evening is on point." He said walking into the kitchen.

"Special guests?" Catalina repeated.

Don handed Catalina her vitamins, "Here you go. I nearly forgot. Yes, very special ones at that. Look at the time. Isn't it time for you two to head to school?" he said glaring at his watch.

"It is. Thanks for breakfast, Don. Let's go, Kat." Oscar said, pulling his sister away from the table.

"Yeah, thanks. Breakfast was amazing as usual." Catalina said waving goodbye to their butler.

_**7:06 a.m. **_

_**Outside of the DiLaurentis estate.**_

__Once they made it to their car, the odd man was waiting for them. He dressed in a casual black tee, khaki shorts with his socks to his knees and dark sunglasses. His head was shiny and bald.

"Good morning, Oscar and Catalina DiLaurentis. I am Arthur Cunningham. I shall be filling in for Mr. Shore, your usual chauffer on this fine day. Please excuse me for not introducing myself properly before. Um, please…" he said awkwardly opening the door.

Oscar let his sister get in first, and then hurried next to her. He watched the man close the door behind him.

"Didn't you feel that?" Oscar asked quickly.

"Feel what?" Catalina asked back.

"His aura. It was strange and dark. I have a bad feeling about him." He said quickly before the man got to open his door.

Catalina smiled, "I didn't. Just put on your seatbelt and relax." she whispered.

The older brother smiles back, "You're right." He said clicking on his seatbelt.

About five minutes into the ride, Oscar realizes that the driver took a weird turn. He looked at his sister with a highly concerned expression on his face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he knows where he's going. Maybe he's taking a detour." Catalina said laying her hand on her brother's gently.

"Perhaps. But, let's not take any chances. Put on your seatbelt." Oscar demanded as he dialed a number on his phone and turned down his volume.

His sister only grinned at him, _Oscar sure can over exaggerate. Maybe he should have been the actor._ She laughed to herself. Catalina attempted to click on her seatbelt several time but it wouldn't stay, "Uh, tiny problem." She said to brother.

This only caused him to worry more.

"Here swap spots with me. Oscar goes to undo his seatbelt but she stops him.

"It'll be fine, Oz." she said.

"Do it, Catalina." Oscar said coldly.

"Ozzy. I'll be—"

"Do it! Swap with me!" Oscar yelled.

"Fine, fine. Just calm down, okay?" She said lifting up out of her seat.

Right before Oscar could undo his seatbelt the speed increased dangerously as they entered a tunnel. The sudden change in speed tossed Catalina back into her seat. She tried desperately to put on her seatbelt. No dice. The doors locked.

"Catalina, sit back!" Oscar commanded as he redialed the number he tried earlier. "What the fuck is going on?!" he shouted. He and his sister saw a car hurling toward them at full speed. The driver dodged it. _Phew._ But, as soon as they reached the end of the tunnel there was a car gunning toward them on Catalina's side of the car.

"**Kat, look out!"** Oscar shouted. The last she heard was the screeching of tires and the bursting of glass. As for Oscar the last things heard were his little sister screaming at the top of her lungs painfully and a familiar voice sounding more than concerned saying, "Hello? Hello?" They sounded scared, worried and confused.

"Kyoya, my sister... She… Help…" he managed, right before the world faded to black.

_**8:13**__** in an unknown area.**_

When I opened my eyes I see unfamiliar men in uniform passing by and bright, flashing lights were surrounding me. I heard loud sirens and voices of people calling out orders. I managed to sit up only a little and saw what used to be our morning transportation upside down, surrounded by glass. Half of the car appeared to be mashed in or missing. I took a peak at the sight of the left of me. It was the worst of it all. I saw my darling little sister being towed away on a stretcher. Her face was masked in blood as she laid there being rolled away from me. She appeared to be … lifeless… No. That is impossible. It can't be so. She couldn't have been taken away from me without warning. Not just like that. It's far too soon. There is so much she still hasn't accomplished yet. All of our promises, what of them now? We promised to do everything together. I promised to protect her at all times. I failed. I'm a failure as an older brother. I tried to run after but I failed upon realizing that I too was being pulled away on a stretcher. I heard one of the men in uniform informing the others that there was no trace of a driver in either car. The bastards must have fled.

"What is going on?" I asked. My question went unanswered.

"What is going on?' I repeated several more times.

It seemed no one had heard me. I sat up once again to catch another glimpse at my bloodied sister. The sight brought me to tears. This can't be right. Surely, God is playing with me. Surely he didn't take away the ONE thing I really, honestly, truly care about.

"Catalina!" I cried out. "Answer me!"

_Please… Why won't you answer? This isn't funny. Stop pushing me_, I thought. _Now isn't the time to play around. Please… Tell me you're only joking… Please… Please tell me…_ My eyes could no longer stay open. I must have fainted.

_**About three hours later.**_

_**Ootori Medical.**_

"Thank you." I told the doctor right before leaving. He'd given me a prescription for muscle pain he said I'd experience later on. His words replayed in my head over and over again. 'You're lucky to have survived such a serious accident with only a few minor bruises.' I couldn't help but worry about my sister. She must have been in far worse condition than I. The images of her from earlier ran through my mind non-stop. I hurried to the elevator. If I went to front desk they'd direct me to her, right? The doors of the elevator opened, there stood my family. They pulled me into a meaningful hug. Except Melissa, she stood in alone quietly. Her expression was painfully unreadable. I didn't care much about it though. I had to see my little sister. "We're so happy that you're well, Oscar." My grandfather said on behalf of the rest of my family. There was so much more they wanted to say but nothing but tears came out at the moment. I was completely fine with it.

"So, how is Catalina? Have you been to see her yet?" I asked.

"We just got back here." My father said.

"You're room was the closest so we came to visit you first." My grandfather said. "But some of your friends from school are there with her now."

I led them back to the elevator. I couldn't bear to wait a minute more. "What floor is she on?"

"Wait, Oscar." Melissa said stopping me from calling the elevator. I let out an irritated sigh. I couldn't wait. Definitely not after what I saw. I called it anyway. Anything she had to say she could say in the elevator.

"We came to visit you but the doctor told us you were fine. You were only out do to shock. I tried to pass the word on to your friends. They told me they made it to the scene of the accident and saw everything. They followed the ambulance and sat here with you and moved on to visit Catalina." Melissa said as we entered the elevator. "It's a good thing you made a mistake and called him."

_It was no mistake I assure you_, I thought.

"She's right. Kyoya told us he heard everything. He sent his families quickest squad on the job. Passers-by also played a role in getting you here as soon as you did." My mother added.

"He and the others ditched school to check up on you." Melissa said.

"Well, where is Catalina. Do they know?" I asked.

Melissa's voice grew weak, "It's bad."

"Where is she?" I repeated.

"I.C.U." Melissa answered.

I…C… U… So she's in the intensive caring unit? No, no. That's a mistake. Isn't it? I.C.U. was for patients with very serious conditions. Catalina is well. I know it. I just know it. After checking the front desk I found myself inside of my sisters room located in ICU. My poor little sister was attached to odd machines. There was large bandage covering her forehead. Her school uniform was replaced by one of those hospital gowns that she's always hated. Standing over her was Tamaki Suoh; he'd obviously been crying. Haruhi Fujioka sat on the chair closest to my sister. She was slumped over in order to hide her face. Hunny sat at the foot of her bed, clutching his bunny to his chest. I looked toward the window and there was Mori staring at the bracelet he was holding. Next to him was the first year named Ritsu Casanoda. He was gazing out of the window as tears rolled down his face and then there were the twins watching her heart rate. After matching names with faces I looked back at my sister. I couldn't help but smile at her; I was so happy to see that she was breathing. But… wait, where is Kyoya? I turned my body to see him sitting in a chair carefully placed alongside the wall in front of the patient. He held a clear clipboard, analyzing every single word. I was my sister's medical report.

My family came in shortly after I did. Everyone exchanged their silent _hellos. _My mother could no longer contain her tears.

"My sweet baby!" she cried. My father her closely to his chest he knew she'd lose it. He was also on the brink of tears; he only wanted to appear strong to lead an example for the others. We all knew that we were on the verge of breaking down. A doctor entered the room; he looked to be in his late twenties.

"Ah, there are so many visitors. Uh, who are the parents or is the legal guardian for Miss DiLaurentis?" he asked looking for his clipboard. Kyoya returned it to him and went back to his seat quietly.

My parents stepped forward, "That is us." My father managed. My grandfather walked over to take the spot where Tamaki was standing and ran his fingers through Kat's hair gently.

"Would you like to discuss your daughter's condition privately? Or are you content with the current setting?" The doctor asked.

"Here is fine." My dad answered.

The young man nodded and extended his arm to shake hands with my father, "For starters I am Dr. Shinrai. I was carefully selected by Master Kyoya to care for you daughter. I would like for you to know that while she is in my care I will be sure to cater to her every need. I also wish for a speedy recovery. Okay, I was instructed to give a very quick synopsis on what happened this morning. She was on her way to school with her brother and a man who goes by the name of Arthur Cunningham. Does this name sound familiar?" he asked.

My parents shook their heads no.

"There were also two other cars found that were abandoned after the accident. You should know that no drivers were found. They fled from the scene." He continued.

"So the cars must have been stolen?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I am afraid so. This entire incident brought suspicion and is currently under investigation by the elite PIs of the Black Onion Squad. So they are going to bring you more about that soon enough. This is only a briefing." He tells us.

"So, how is my sister Dr. Shinrai?" I asked.

The doctor sighed, "It appears she wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Which, I am positive would have reduced the damage. Her right arm has been fractured this explains the cast. Um, both of her arms were severely cut."

"What about the bandage on her forehead?" Hunny asked.

"She had a gash on the left of her forehead from a shard of glass. We cleansed and stitched the wound."  
"And how is she now?" Tamaki asked.

"I was just about to get that…Well… Miss Catalina slipped into a coma shortly upon arrival.

A… coma? I must be dreaming if so I wish I'd hurry and wake from this horrid nightmare. The room grew extremely silent nothing but the beeping of her heart monitor.

"I know this is very much expected. We've ran several tests on her. We found that the accident has caused some head trauma. This means that she struck her head hard somewhere hard during the incident. "

Kyoya's leg was shaking something awful while he tried to sit and remain calm. He seemed to be losing his composure more and every second.

"What her current stage?" he asked.

"Right now the patient is currently comatose and unresponsive." He said looked at the board that he'd written her condition on. "This means that the patient cannot move or respond to stimuli."

"What are the coma survival rates?" I asked.

"Coma survival rates are 50 percent or less. Less than 10 percent of people who come out of a coma completely recover from it." He answered.

"So, she will never be the same when she comes back?" I asked.

The doctor shook his head, "No, no. I'm not saying she will never be the same. I have witnessed situations where patients survive their comas and come out stronger than ever. This may or may not be one of these situations. Since this is only the first day of her being comatose it is hard to say that she will or will not improve. I will try as hard as possible to bring your loved one back to her normal self." He said.

"And there is no sign of the driver what so ever?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, Master Kyoya. We've talked to a couple of members of the Black Onion Squad and as I have said before they're currently investigating. They're actually waiting on my call. They would like to speak with the family privately. If you all would like to sit with the patient that is fine or you may join me in my office." He offered.

Melissa was the only person to follow the doctor out. I'm not sure if she didn't want to sit with our comatose sister or if she just didn't care. Come to think of it she sure has been acting quite odd the whole time. Her posture was stiff. Her voice was shaky as if she were nervous. She avoided eye contact with anyone. She focused on the floor ever since they came in to see Kat. Something is wrong with her. Something is wrong with this entire situation. From that point on I'd do some investigation of my own.

**Author's notes: Yes, yes. I know that I am very behind with my chapter update but please bear with me. School has started back so that is what has occupied my time. I'm really sorry. You may hurl fruit at me now… Lol just kidding I've also had writer's block because so much in my life is changing so quickly. But I shall shut up and suck it up. I am a warrior! So guys did you enjoy the new chapter? I feel really bad about having done this to Catalina. What do you all think will come of this? Do you think she'll make a recovery? If she does, what's going to happen? Who planned this in the first place? And where are the people involved?! My, this is fun. Please review! See you next chapter!**

**-Limited.**

**PS: You may PM me for requests. Not all requests will be taken if they go against the characters' personality or the plot line. I will try to make this story enjoyable for all readers! **

_**.**_


End file.
